Little Wolf
by eirenewbie
Summary: This is a slow burner. Arya stays in Acorn Hall after Robb and Cat are killed. Jon comes in later chapters. Not a page turner...
1. Chapter 1

Arya

Arya kept her gaze to the floor. 'Had he really just said that?' Slowly his words sank in. He had joined the Brotherhood. He would not stay with her in Riverrun. After what seemed like a long time, she felt him look at her. It was only then that her sense of loss and loneliness, brought on by his abandonment, boiled into a rage inside her. She could feel it building with each passing second he looked at her, waiting for her to... 'to what' she thought. 'Does he want my congratulations, shall we drink to his new position and be merry in fact that he will leave me in a week or less to join men who want to sell me back to my brother?'

She slowly began to stand. She knew she would not hold her temper if their eyes met. As much as she wanted to strike him, she did not want him or the others to know how much his decision affected her. As she walked out of the door she clenched her fists and dug her nails into her palms to stop from screaming. None of the men tried to stop her. That was unusual. After she had tried to escape by riding off a few weeks past, she was never allowed to wander on her own, except of course when they were staying at an Inn with women and were in cups. The men must have known that she needed to be alone. That confronting her would only lead to a fight.

She walked towards the trees, picking up a stick along the way. When she was out of sight she whipped the closest tree as hard as she could. Each time the stick hit the bark, she let out one of the muffled yells she had been fighting so hard to keep in. Over and over she struck the tree until the frenzy was so powerful she had not realised that she was shouting 'stupid', 'bull-headed' and 'turncloak' with each strike. She continued even though the stick had broken many times and was reducing in size with almost every hit. She did not hear him approach her. He called her name, 'Arry, Arry stop, please, talk to me'. It was not until he grabbed her arm and restrained her that she knew he had been watching. 'Let me go you stupid bastard boy... now!' But he did not listen. He squeezed her wrist until she dropped what was left of the stick and held her other arm begging her to calm down.

'Please Arry look... look at your hand'.

There was a welt forming on the palm of her hand. The force and violence of each strike had left is mark. Gendry's eyes were fixed on her, but she would not look at him.

'I just want to better myself, I thought you would understand.'

'I understand' she spat, looking up to glare at him, 'I understand that you want to leave, like Hot Pie. 'Arry can be my friend, and break me from Harrenhall, and help me stay alive and navigate through the woods, but when another opportunity comes, I will abandon her, and join another pack. I will leave her on her own', she mimicked in a man's voice.

Gendry eyes widened. 'I am not going to abandon you; I will be there until you are reunited with your mother and brother. You will be safe, protected. I would never leave you on your own.'

'You said you would come to Riverrun and smith for Robb, and then you join the Brotherhood, without even telling me.' She looked at the ground. 'I wish I never asked you to stay in Riverrun with me. I thought we were friends, but I was wrong. To the seven hells with you Gendry!' she screamed as she pulled from his grip and ran towards the Inn without looking back. She did not yet feel the pain in her hand. And she did not acknowledge Gendry's presence again that night.

Gendry

'Seven hells', he thought. 'Why did I not think to discuss this with her before I spoke?' But he knew the answer. He did not know himself, until that moment, that he would join. They had a week at most before they reached Riverrun and Arry would be reunited with her family. What would become of him then? Arry would be a real Lady. Her brother was King in the North. Her family would not be happy that she spent her time with a smithy, practicing swords in men's clothing. No, he would be the one left alone. He would know no one in Riverrun. But at least he knew Lem, Tom and the others. He could fix their swords and travel with them. Then he would not be alone, and when he returned to Arry, he would be a knight and her family might allow them to be friends.

He could tell she was upset so he followed her. He heard her curses and walked over to find her whipping the tree. He tried to call out to her, but she was like a wildling, crazed. She heard nothing. 'Her hand will be bloodied', he thought. He grabbed her and tried to calm her, but she said things he could not imagine. He had never seen her so angry. She looked at him like he disgusted her, repulsed her. He had never felt so sad. She looked at him with such hate. 'How can she think I am abandoning her? Does she not know anything of how the world works? We will not be allowed to be friends in Riverrun, she must know that.' He stood staring at her as she ran back to the Inn. His mind raced with the things she had said. She had misinterpreted everything. 'How could she get it so wrong'? But then he remembered. 'She is only two and ten. How could she really understand how the world works?' He realised that even thought Arry had seen things no one should, she was still a child in many ways. After a short while he returned to the Inn. He need to think of how best to explain his decision to Arry and give her time to calm down so that she would not hurt herself again accidently while in a temper. When he entered, the men looked at him but said nothing as he walked up the stairs to the room they all shared.

Arry was in bed with her back facing the door. Gendry sat on the bed and sighed. 'We would never be allowed to be friends in Riverrun. You are a sister of the King in the North and I am a smithy. I am not leaving you alone Arry, but in Riverrun, I would be alone. In the Brotherhood I would have friends and a purpose. I can help people. I can be of use. Please understand that. I would never leave you on your own. You are my friend.' He could hear her trying to hide the sound of weeping. It was a rare occurrence, Arry crying, so he did not know how to react at first. After a few minutes with no response from her, he gave up waiting for one. He knew he need to comfort her in some way, but Arry was not the type of girl who allowed you to see her in need. He stripped off his clothes, down to his breaches as usual, and got into bed beside her. He moved towards her back slowly and just as he was as close to her as he could get without actually touching her, he stopped and sighed again. 'I am here if you want me Arry, goodnight', he whispered and tried to find sleep.

Arya

She could hear his footsteps as he climbed the stairs. It was bad enough that the men had seen her reddened eyes, but now Gendry would see her cry too. She turned her back to the door and pulled the blanket over her face to hide her tears. He came into the room, sat down on the bed and sighed. After he had said his piece, he waited for a few minutes and got into bed. She froze as he moved closer and closer to her. He stopped before he reached her and told her he was there if she needed him. His kindness made her weep even more. 'Why do I care so much? I am going to be with my family. I will be safe. I will have a good bed and food and comfort again. I will have everything I have longed for this past year.' And then she realised that she was weeping because she would not have Gendry. It made her ache. He was right behind her, almost touching her, but she could not reach out to him. She could not tell him the truth. That she wept because she was so hurt he could part with her so easily. She never could have left him like that. It was proof again that she had more feelings for Gendry than he had for her.

He would always look at her like a child, a little sister. But she had started to see him differently lately. She would wake from a bad dream, usually of Harrenhall, and turn to him. He would put an arm around her in a protective way. Arya would inhale his scent and feel his arm around her and start to be thankful of the bad dreams, because they had allowed her into Gendry's arms without awkwardness and questions. Every night the feeling in her stomach got more intense. It was all new to her. She had never wanted a man's touch before. She did not understand the men and women in the Inns they stayed at. She would never walk up to a man and sit on his knee and kiss him. It did not seem enjoyable to her. But when she saw Gendry bare-chested two weeks earlier, something had stirred in her. She found herself looking at his arms and the way his muscles moved. For the first time she was embarrassed to look at him. It was silly because she had seen him without clothes numerous times, but now it was different. She couldn't help but pay attention. Goosebumps rose up her arms and legs and she tried to avert her eyes before he would see her, but she wanted to feel this. It was new and wonderful and embarrassing and forbidden, and she wanted to feel this confused because it felt good. 'He does not feel the same Arya.' She told herself, 'He does not feel like that when he looks at you'.

When she woke the next morning she was ashamed. Her eyes were red. They would all know she was crying because of Gendry. They would know she was in love with him. Her skin turned as red as her eyes with embarrassment. She decided she was not hungry and so after she went downstairs she went straight out to her horse, avoiding eye contact with everyone. As she watered her horse she heard his footsteps behind her.' Here it comes' she thought. 'He will see my face and know that I love him and cry over him'.

'Good morning'

'Is it?' she replied without thinking. 'Gods, why can I not cover my anger and hurt? Why can I not lie like everyone else?' she thought.

'I am sorry I did not' he began to say, but Arya cut him off.

'Please don't go on _Ser_ Gendry.' She turned to him with a smile as she said '_ser_'. 'What you do is none of my concern. What do I care if you want to become an outlaw and get yourself killed? Let your _new _friends worry for you'.

'Gods Arry you are spoilt and selfish' Gendry shouted. 'some of us were not born in castles and some of us do not a family waiting for us. We have to make our own way. Besides, you did not care much for our _pack_ when you took off on your horse. You left me first. You are only with me now because you were caught and forced back.'

She was taken aback. Arya had never thought of her failed escape attempt in that way before. She felt ashamed. Gendry was right to be mad. But she was still hurt that he did not want her. That he did not look at her the way she looked at him, so she pretended to be angry. If they were shouting at each other, there was no chance she would tell him her true feelings.

'I should have left you at Harrenhall, or in the woods when your bad riding skills were holding me up. I would be in Riverrun now and you and Hot Pie would still be riding around in circles!'

'Why didn't you then, if we were such an inconvenience to you? And why did you not yell and scream at Hot Pie when he left?'

She had no answer to that which would not reveal her true feeling for him, so she gave him none and walked away.

Gendry

He didn't expect her to say much the next day, but he was angry that she didn't even look at him. Tom had been teasing him all morning about a 'lover's quarrel' and Lem had said twice that he would geld him if he touched her.

'I have never laid a hand on her', he said.

'But why did you join us, boy, instead of staying in Riverrun with her? Tom asked.

'What does it matter if he stays near her or not? She is a highborn lady, it will not be allowed to happen', Lem said.

'I don't want her' Gendry said. Tom sniggered and rolled his eyes. Lem said, 'That's good boy, cos' you will never have her'.

Anger was beginning to build in him. 'I know I am only a Bastard, I don't need reminding' he thought. 'I spend all night trying not to touch her. I only care for her when she wakes from a bad dream, and still I get shouted at and threatened with gelding'. Just then Arya walked past without looking at him. He bit his tongue and clenched his fists.

'You had best go make sure the 'little wolf' is okay', Tom said.

Without saying anything he walked out. As he got closer to her, his anger began to subside. He watched her pat her horse. Her hair was getting longer. It was still not near as long as a Lady's should be, but it framed her face beautifully, he thought. It had started to fall almost to her shoulders. Her face still looked quite young, though not childlike. But recently, when she was in her small clothes, Gendry could see that her shape was changing. Her hips were widening and he could detect two small bumps forming on her chest. He tried his best not to notice, but it was getting harder to pretend he wasn't aware of her in that way.

A few days past he had called her 'milady' and she had pushed him off a tree stump he was sitting on. She laughed so hard when he fell and called him 'stupid'. He grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground with him. She fought as usual and he held her down moving on top of her. It was then, when his hand moved to her side to pin her that he realised she felt different beneath him. There was a slight curve on her side and he could feel her hip. Something stirred in him and he backed away from her before she could feel him harden.

She looked at him confused. That was typical of Arry. She had no idea what men thought about. It thought it funny, he thought, that she so wanted to be like a man but did not really understand what was in their minds.

When he was near her he said good morning. She was still annoyed and this woke his earlier anger. He shouted at her about her escape attempt. He had sworn to himself that he would never bring that up. If he did she would know that he was hurt that she could just leave him. She kept calling him _Ser_. 'She is mocking me, because I am not a real knight. Not like the one at her castle,' he thought. After she walked off he wondered why Arry didn't get mad at Hot Pie when he left. He always had such trouble understanding Arry at times. He wanted to believe that she loved him. Tom joked about them being in love and Lem always eyed them in the morning when he woke up with his arm around her. But it didn't matter. Like Lem said. 'I can never have her'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Martin owns all these characters...**_

**I am not even going to attempt to write another ASOFAI cos' I can't. I am not following all the original storylines. I am going to make it up to suit my story which is only about Arya and Gendry not being allowed to be together because of the class divide between them. I am writing a love story only. I want to focus on Gendry's frustration at never being able to change his situation. With Arya, I have to focus on the fact that she is turning from a child to a young woman and all the confusion that happens around that time. The intensity and heightened emotions. Here Arya is 12. I know she is more girly in my story, but she is a girl, and how would you have behaved if you spent puberty sleeping next to Gendry?**

**To innerflame- thanks so much for the feedback. As I said this is my fist fanfic and first time trying to write, so all comments are much appreciated. **

The next day the party travelled to the Peach. The men seemed to know Tansy, the red- haired Inn keeper, well. They were all in high spirits, looking forward to a night of drinking and bedding. When Tansy spotted Gendry she said what a 'fine boy' he was, and declared that Alyce would be happy to see him, in a mocking tone. Arya had never seen Gendry turn so red. As the night wore on another young woman called Bella sat on his knee. Gendry brushed her off and walked out. Arya did not understand why Gendry did not want a woman. All the other men in the Peach were grabbing and kissing the girls. Secretly she was very happy though. She did not want to watch him take a girl up the stairs to bed. They slept together, her and Gendry. He comforts her from her bad dreams and keeps her safe. Arya was just anxious because Gendry seemed so angry by the girl's attentions. 'What does that mean?' she wondered.' What if I told him my feelings for him? Would he walk away and get angry with me too?'

Arya was thinking on this, sitting at a table alone in a lace dress that Tansy had insisted she put on, when a drunken man sat beside her.

'You're a pretty thing', he said, almost slurring. 'What's your name then?'

Just as Arya was about to tell him, Gendry walked over and put his hand on the man's shoulder. 'She's my sister... leave her alone.'

The man took one look at Gendry's size and left the table. Arya felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach... 'His sister, how could he call me that? How does he see me?' she thought.

'I'm not your sister!' she shouted.

'Oh no... I'm too bloody lowborn to play the part of brother to such a _fine Lady_!' Gendry snapped.

Arya was taken aback for a moment. 'That's not what I meant at all, I just mean that...'

'Get away and let me enjoy my beer in peace '_Milady_'' he said as he turned his back on her and sat down.

Arya was getting tired of all this fighting. Normally she would relish a good battle, but something was happening between her and Gendry in the last few weeks that she did not really understand. All she knew was that they were spending less time together and he was not acting like himself with her. They never wrestled anymore and barely practiced swords. He always jumped out of bed quickly in the morning as if he could not wait to get away from her. They would be at Riverrun soon, and then she would probably never see him again, so 'what the hell', she thought in that moment. 'Fear cuts deeper than the sword'... she said to herself, and put her hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him towards her.

'I just meant that I don't think of you like a brother. I think of you differently... but not less than or anything, that's not what I mean.' Gendry had ignored her attempts to turn him, but now twisted to face her, a look of confusion covering his face.

'I don't know how to explain it... ohh... I wish Sansa was here. She would know what I'm trying to say. Ohh... to the seven hells with you then if you don't understand you stupid bull!'

Arya ran out the door into the cold air. It was a sweet relief on her skin which was burning from embarrassment. 'Ahhh... what have I done! He must think me mad! Gods, how will I explain that?' She questioned herself over and over as she drank the cold air into her lungs. Her heart had just begun to slow to a more normal speed when she felt someone stand beside her. She did not have to look up to know it was him. She could smell his scent and feel his presence anywhere. He was so familiar to her now.

'I have never heard you wish for Sansa before... your father, brother Jon, once your mother, but never Sansa.' Gendry said. 'I'm afraid I am as stupid as you think I am... I have no idea what you were trying to say earlier, but I want to know. I don't want you to be upset.'

Arya kept her gaze to the ground.

'You were the one who was upset,' she said in a harsh tone. 'I was just telling the truth, you are not my brother. You were the one who started yelling.'

Arya instantly felt stupid. She had broken through her mask earlier, or at least tried to. She had wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted Gendry to know her heart before they parted. But now all she could sense was her embarrassment and it made her feel foolish, which translated to anger. Everything she felt translated to anger in the end.

Gendry sighed. 'I am sorry. I was annoyed at Bella. I hate when they just come over and... well I don't really know how to act... I'm not like the other men in there. They have...', he stopped and sighed again, clenching his fists at his sides.

Arya felt a pang of guilt. She was acting defensively as usual, and all Gendry was trying to do was talk about something important. He was not starting a fight. She took a deep breath.

'Why don't you go with one of the girls? I mean you're old enough and they all seem to look at you, especially that one, Cass I think and _Bella_,' she said a little harder than she wanted too.

'I... I don't know. It doesn't matter. Why do you want to talk to Sansa so badly?'.

Arya bit her lip. 'How in hells am I to explain this?' she asked herself. It was so much easier before she had started to see Gendry differently. She could just get mad at him, punch him in the arm and run away. They never had to explain their feelings to each other. All they needed to do back then was survive... go in the right direction and find food. For Arya that was much simpler than waking every day with a knot in her stomach, not because of some danger, but because of a boy. She really did wish Sansa was with her to explain it all.

'Do you not like highborns Gendry?' she asked, trying to avoid his last question. 'You seem angry sometimes that I am a Lady... even though you know I don't want to be... and it's not my choice.'

'Arry, I get angry because I am a Bastard, and I have no place. I suppose I would have liked to stay in Riverrun with you, but you would not be allowed to be my friend, so that made me angry. We can never really be friends, because I am nothing and you are.'

'But you know I don't care about that Gendry' she protested loudly. She was starting to get upset, not angry this time, but sad.

Gendry cut her off, 'I know you don't, but everyone around us does and they always will.'

Arya was about to say something but stopped when she seen men riding into the clearing in front of the Peach. Both she and Gendry ducked out of the way. After the attack on Yoren and his men, they always feared that any new group were looking for them. The men went into the Inn. Arya and Gendry waited for a while. They heard no fighting so they decided to go back inside. Two of the new men were drinking and kissing the girls like the rest. One was in conversation with Tom and Lem.

'They are not at Riverrun', Arya and Gendry overheard him say. 'They are on their way to the Twins, to make peace with the Frey's after the Stark King married someone other than his daughter', he said. 'A messy business... Lord Frey would not take kindly to such a slight on his house' the man continued with a chuckle.

'Then I suppose we are on our way to the Twins too', Tom said.

Arya looked at Gendry with wide eyes. 'Robb is married!' she said.

'Aye, it seems so... you have a new sister', he said with a smile. Arya returned his smile and blushed.

'What?' Gendry said, 'Why are you blushing Arry? You never blush.'

He was truly stunned, but Arya took it for teasing and got defensive again.

'I'm not, stupid', she said as she got up from the table and went to the bedroom.

Arya stripped down to her under clothes and got into bed. 'Why did I go all red? All he did was smile at me and I turned to fire. I have to do something about this... it has to stop.' She chastised herself until she heard the bedroom door open, and then she froze, just as she did every night for the last two weeks. Gendry walked over to the bed and undressed, leaving only his breaches. He climbed in and moved towards her.

'If we go to the Twins, it will take longer than going to Riverrun... I mean... it is further away so it will take longer to get to...' Gendry fumbled.

Arya relaxed a bit. It helped her to feel calm around him when he went all stupid like this. She didn't feel like such a child.

'So?' she asked.

'We will have longer together... before you go back to your family and I leave with the brotherhood.' He whispered.

Goosebumps arose all over Arya's body again. She felt lightheaded. 'He wants more time with me!' she screamed to herself. 'Gods!'

After a deep breath she said 'I will miss you'.

She heard Gendry's sharp intake of breath. A moment later he said

'I will miss you Arry. I don't want those other girls... I want you'.

He said the last words so low she thought she might have imagined it. Slowly she turned and lay on her back. They were both looking at the ceiling. Neither had felt this kind of tension before. They lay next to each other like two marble statues, unable to move.

'I want you', she whispered, 'I don't know anything about this Gendry, that is why I wish Sansa was here. She understands this...'

She sounded like she would cry. Gendry picked up her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over her skin in a circle, hoping to soothe her.

'It's okay Arry... I want you to know that I love you... but, Arry, we can never be together. If I touch you the men will geld me and you brother will put my head on a spike. I wish it was different... but I can never have you. You will marry some _Lord_' he began before Arya snapped

'I will marry who I want, if I even want to marry. My brother would never force me to marry a man I do not love and I I'll never love any man except you', she spat before she even realised what she was saying.

Gendry smiled at her declaration. But he also knew that now that he was aware of Arry's feelings for him, it would be harder to stay away from her. If she didn't love him he could leave her and try to forget her, but that would be impossible now.

'Arry, don't get upset, please. You can talk to your family and I will come to you wherever you are.'

'Do you promise?'

'Yes, I swear it'.

Arya turned on her side and slowly moved her hand, allowing it to find Gendry's bare chest. She had dreamed of touching him this way for weeks but it felt better than she could have imagined. She seemed fearless in the moment. She was nervous and scared, but she was touching him and it was filling her body with sensations she did not know existed. Nervousness changed to excitement and excitement back to nervous energy, over and over. Waves of excitement flowed through her whole body. His chest was hard and defined. Arya could feel his muscles under his smooth skin. As she traced the line of his belly, his muscles contracted and his stomach did a tiny jump, quick as lightning. Gendry grabbed her hand and moved it away from him. Arya gasped. It was so quick but she knew she did not hurt him. The sound he made was different. He was taking in short, sharp breaths and the sound was making Arya stomach twist with anticipation. She felt nervous tingles spread over her body and a hot, heavy feeling between her legs.

Gendry held her arm without moving for what felt like an eternity. He needed to steady himself. He was harder than he had ever been before. He could not do anything stupid. Arry was young, a maiden and a highborn Lady. He must control himself.

'I need to go for a walk Arry', he said when his breathing had calmed.

'Are you mad at me?' she asked.

'Gods, no. I just... I will... I will never dishonour you Arry, so it is best that I get out of this bed now'.

To her complete surprise, Arya giggled. She had never giggled before. Sansa and her friends did all the time when they talked about boys. She had always thought it was idiotic.

'I am glad you are amused 'Milady', but I am the one who will lose his head, amongst other things, so I'll have a walk... and _please_ be asleep when I get back'. He said in a playful tone.

'I should punch you for turning me into a giggling little girl Gendry Waters, but it is far more fun than I ever thought it could be', she said with another bold laugh.

Gendry sighed and whispered 'Seven hells, Arry, you will be the death of me' as he got out of bed, dressed and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harwin had been one of Ned Stark's men at Winterfell. Arya felt safer knowing he was there to look out for her and Gendry. Tom, Lem, Harwin and the others had been good to them. It almost made Arya forget that they planned to ransom her. Ever since the night that Gendry had told her he loved her, Arya's spirits had been unusually high. The men were starting to notice that she did not sulk or curse at them. Tom had made a few comments about 'young love', but Lem and Harwin had kept a very close eye on her when she and Gendry practiced swords. She had seen Lem pull Gendry aside more than once. Lem always had a terrifying look on his face, and Gendry always stared at the ground. Gendry would always be in a particularly bad mood afterwards. When Arya tried to ask him about it, he would say shake his head in anger and walk away from her.

It had been four days since that night and their group was still at the Peach. Even though the men had further to travel, now that they were going to the Twins, they seemed reluctant to leave their beer and women. Arya had woken so happy each morning. The men watched her and Gendry in the day and evening, but by the time night came they were so in cups that all Lems treats were put aside and no one seemed to care that they were alone together. Each night Arya had gone to bed first, a little earlier every time. A few minutes later Gendry would follow. Again, like every night, he slipped into bed beside her. Nervous tension and longing radiated from both of them. Gendry knew he had to be sensible. Arya could not be delivered to her brother dishonoured in any way. He had Lems words ringing in his ears as he lay next to her.

'Why is Lem so angry with you?' she asked as she turned on her side, facing him.

'He can see that I love you, and he keeps warning me not to touch you... he wants to remind me that you are a princess of sorts, a highborn Lady regardless. I am not to touch you.'

Arya bit her lip. She might blush and giggle now, at times, but she still felt like an idiot when it came to being a 'woman'. She wanted to kiss Gendry. She had never kissed anyone, and did not know how to go about it. He had not tried to do anything other than hold her hand, and she was not allowed to stroke his chest since the first night.

'You will have my head on a spike' he said when she tried to touch him the next night. 'I will have to sleep with the horses if you do that again'.

She had tried to reach over the following night too and he had said the same. Then he repeated 'I will not dishonour you Arry'. He was so stubborn. Arya longed to see what kissing him would be like, but she had no idea how to start. She knew she would never sit on his lap and kiss him like the girls downstairs. They all had buxom figures, long hair and some had comely faces. She was skinny with only slight curves. She had not even had her first moon blood yet. She was not as secure as them in her womanhood, so she could not act like them.

'You haven't touched me, so to hells with Lem and his stupid threats' she said harshly. Her frustration was starting to show. 'He has fucked every woman downstairs, so he should mind his own business'.

'Arry... you shouldn't talk like that.' Gendry said. 'He is right. Your brother will flay me' he said in a whisper.

'No he wouldn't. You do not know Robb... What does it matter?' she spat. 'You are so stubborn and bull-headed you won't touch me anyway, now that you have made up your mind about it'. Arya instantly went red. She did not mean to get so angry and show how frustrated she was, lying next to him every night, and he not trying to kiss her.

Gendry chuckled 'Angry about that are ya?' It was a source of great pleasure to him that Arry was as irritated by their sleeping arrangements as he was.

'Shut up stupid... I just don't like being told what to do'.

Without warning Gendry turned to his side and faced her. Arya heart stopped and her body froze. 'What is he doing!' she thought. Gendry put his hand on her cheek and moved his lips to hers. They touched softy. Gendry moved his head back and looked at her.

'Was that you first kiss?' he asked. Arya nodded. She knew that if she tried to speak, her words would make no sense.

'Do you want a real kiss? He asked. Arya nodded again, although a little quicker than before which made Gendry smile.

He moved his lips to hers again, soft and gentle pecks at first. Then he began to part his lips. He flicked his tongue against her lips and she opened them a little. His tongue slid into her mouth and Arya gasped. When Sansa and Jayne talked about kissing, the idea of a man sticking his tongue in your mouth sounded disgusting. But now Arya felt heat move up her body and allowed herself to lean into Gendry as she grabbed the back of his head and moaned. Arya moved her hand down his neck and shoulder. Her fingertips gently traced down to his stomach and back again. She could feel Gendry tense when she did this. He pulled his head away and took her hand off his chest. He moved his body back a little from her.

'What?' she asked. 'Did I do it wrong?' Arya looked down from his gaze as she asked. Her cheeks flushed and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Gendry laughed and Arya embarrassment turned to anger and she punched him in the chest.

'Stop laughing at me'

'I'm sorry Arry... but you're so silly sometimes'. Arya was about to scream but he leaned in and pecked her lips with his. Arya looked at him confused.

'You did nothing wrong my wolf... but if I kept kissing you I would not be able to stop... and then... well we know what happen.' Arya blushed again but only for a second. Not only did kiss Gendry. But he had enjoyed it so much he had to stop. Suddenly she felt powerful, not like she did with a sword, but a different kind of power, a confidence she had never felt before. She propped herself up on her elbow so that she was looking down on Gendry and used her other hand to cup his face. Before he could protest, she met his lips with hers and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to explore his. Gendry hadn't tried to fight. He didn't think he could get harder, but the sensation was almost painful. As her kiss became more and more forceful, her fingers knotted in his hair and she was pulling him to her, moaning into each movement. In the intensity, Gendry wanted to grind into her, move his hand down and cup her breast, slide his hand inbetween her legs. His mind was racing with all the things he wished to do to her. And then she stopped. She looked at him with black, hungry eyes. Gendry placed his hand on her shoulder and moved her back so that she was lying down again.

Then he sat up and said simply 'I had better go sleep with the horses tonight'. He got out of bed slowly and got dressed, aware of the throbbing between his legs the whole time. He tried to catch his breath while sitting at the edge of the bed.

'Are you really going to sleep in the stables?' Arya asked when her breath returned.

'I need some cold air. You have to be sleep when I get back. If one of the men had walked in...'

'I know' she cut him off. 'I'm not sorry thought' she said defiantly.

Gendry chuckled 'Neither am I... it was almost worth losing my head over', with that he walked out.

Arya lay there examing all the fluttering running through her body. She sighed and turned over as the hot feeling between her legs subsided. 'There is as much power in a kiss as there is in a sword' she thought. 'Who would have guessed?'

The next day more new men arrived at the Peach. When everyone sat down to dinner, Arya could see that Gendry was looking more guilty than usual whenever Lem or Harwin gave him a look. Arya felt a little guilty too because Gendry would be one who got into trouble if they found out about last night's kiss, not her. She sat beside Gendry and one of the new men, Kal, sat beside her. He was telling the men all the news he had heard along his travels. 'The Kingslayer has escaped' he declared. At once everyone said it was not true.

'We had word that the King was on his way to the Twins and that he had married, but no mention of the Kingslayer escaping.' Tom said.

'That's because it was kept quite to stop men from King's Landing looking for him... to give the Wolf King time to find him again', Kal answered.

'How can you escape from the Riverrun dungeon? Lem said. 'It's impossible'.

'Not if you have help', kal said with a smile.

'Who helped him?' Tom shouted.

'One of the Riverrun women I'd wager' Tansy laughed.

'Ohh... it was a woman, but not from Riverrun'. Everyone looked at Kal, waiting. 'It was Lady Stark'.

Arya nearly choked on the bread she was eating. She could feel the men look at her for a second before catching themselves. Gendry looked from the corner of his eye, trying not to be obvious.

'Lady Stark and her woman knight were in with him all night, with skins of wine, and in the morning, he was gone' Kal claimed with a loud laugh. Tansy joined him.

Without thinking, Arya grabbed the bronze cup in front of her and swung it with all her power, smashing it into Kals face. It was not expected and Kal fell back off the bench and to the floor. Arya jumped up before Gendry could stop her and shouted 'Liar... you're a bloody liar'.

With that, Kal rose to his feet and slapped Arya across the cheek with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground like lead. Kal was not particularly big, but Arya was tiny in comparison and fell to the floor awkwardly. Rage exploded in Gendry when he seen Arya fall. He drew back his right arm and thrust his fist into Kals face with all the strength he had. There was a loud crack, and blood began to pour from Kals nose as he slumped backwards. Gendry grabbed his tunic with his left hand and drew back his right fist again, about to strike, but Lem was on him, holding his arm back. Harwin held his left. Together they pulled Gendry away from Kal. Gendry fought them. He was seething with rage at the man who struck Arry. He thought in that moment that he would kill him.

Arya had been helped off the ground by Bella. She could see the anger on Gendry face and for the first time, she seen his real strength. It was taking everything Lem and Harwin had to hold him. Tom had to help in order to restrain him.

'Gendry... stop!... please', she shouted. When he heard her voice he looked over to her. The pleading in her eyes broke him from his hate for long enough to calm a little.

'Listen to the girl, boy' Lem said. Gendry relaxed. He stopped fighting his brothers. Arya walked over to him and took his hand, which as red and swollen looking. Kal was half unconscious. He was bought to the far corner of the room and attended by Tansy and another girl.

'You too had better go upstairs... I don't know how I'm to explain that, girl' Lem said.

'That was a stupid move, Arya. Do you want to be ransomed by some sellsword to King's Landing?' Harwin cut in.

'He was telling lies' Arya spat.

'Aye, that may be child, but what will his words matter when Queen Cersei has her hands on ya? Tom said in a whispered tone, sounding genuinely concerned.

'I'd do it again' Arya shouted as she turned and ran up the stairs.

Lem smacked Gendry in the head. 'And what about you, boy... you near killed a man with a single punch'.

'He hit Arry' Gendry shouted 'He deserved more than one punch'

'Never mind boy, he'll live I'm sure' Tom said. 'But best watch yourself next time you lose your temper... you're a lot stronger than you know.'

Gendry went upstairs. The men looked at each other shaking their heads. 'He's a bull alright' Tom said. 'If you had not dragged him off, he would have killed the man'.

'Aye... and how do you think he'll fare when we have to hand the girl over to her brother?' Harwin said.

'I don't care.' Lem cut in. 'He is one of us now. Best we get them away from each other before he takes her maidenhood and all are heads are put on spikes'.

'He won't Lem. He's a good boy' Tom said.

Upstairs Arya sat on the edge of the bed. 'What have I done? They will know I am a Stark. I have put everyone in danger'.

'We are always in danger Arry... don't upset yourself.'

Gendry walked over and knelt in front of her. 'Let me see your face', he said. Arya tilted her head.

'I should have killed him'.

'For a minute, I thought you were going to'.

'I'm sorry, I...'

'Don't Gendry, it was not your fault. Please don't..' But Gendry cut her off by kissing her swollen cheek. 'I love you my wolf',, he whispered.

'I love you', she said.

Arya stood and undressed. Gendry did the same. The both climbed into bed. Instantly Gendry's arm was around her, pulling her into his body.

'It will be okay Arry, I promise. Tom will tell some tale and I will not let Kal near you again'

'I'm not worried about him, I just hate the lies about my mother. She would never get drunk and lie with a Lannister. It is a disgusting lie' she spat.

'I know and the men know. Forget Kal's lies. You will see your mother and brother soon and all will be well'.


	4. Chapter 4

They left the Peach the next day and headed to the Twins. Tom had told Kal that Arya was simpleminded and sometimes lashed out, cursing and hitting people. No one really thought that he had believed him, but Tansy and the girls promised to care for him until he healed, so he let the matter drop. They were on the road for three days when Arya and Gendry were told that they were stopping at Acorn Hall to stay with Lady Smallwood. Robb was to be at the Twins the following day, and stay for five. They would reach him just before he left, and Arya would be reunited with him and her mother.

When they arrived at the small castle, the Lady had gasped at Arya's appearance. Although Tansy had bathed her and given her a dress to ware, Arya changed into her old clothes as soon as she could. She introduced herself as Arry Snow. The Lady seemed to know instantly that she was a highborn child. She chastised the men for travelling with her, declaring it improper. Arya was scrubbed from head to toe and dressed in a silk gown. The white gown was in contrast to her brown hair and grey Stark eyes, but she looked delicate and pretty. The fabric and its colour gave her a softer form. The Lady shaped her hair into a more flattering style for a girl, so she lost her boyish appearance. When she entered the dining hall, all the others were already seated for dinner. Gendry's eyes widened when he seen her. He was about to take a drink of wine when she walked in and the shock had caused him to choke and cough. This was not lost on the other men, who laughed and made japes. Gendry's face had turned a deep shade of purple by the time she sat down. Arya's face, however, was like thunder. She felt ridiculous. The men commented on how 'pretty' she looked. Their japes to Gendry were infuriating her. The Lady Smallwood silenced them all and they began to eat. When the topic moved to the rumours of Lady Stark and the Kingslayer, Harwin pointed out that the girl was too young for such talk and perhaps she should take a walk. Lem told Gendry to go with her, but as Gendry got up to leave, Lem grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

Arya did not need to ask what Lem had whispered as they headed to the forge. Gendry really loved working as a smithy. He ran his hands over all the tools, picking up some and re arranging others. Arya watched him silently. She loved the way his muscles flexed when he held a hammer. She could watch him all day and not get bored. When Gendry turned around he had a look on his face that sent a shiver through her.

'You look beautiful tonight. Is this how you always looked when you lived in a castle?'

'No. I wore Jon's tunics and breeches mostly. My mother would make me dress like this if people visited, but I hated it. This is not me Gendry.' Arya tone was serious. 'My father once told me I would marry a lord and have his sons, and run a fine castle, but I told him, 'That's not me', so if you prefer me like this, I'm sorry, but as soon as I am able, I will wear my own clothes again'.

Gendry began to walk towards her, 'Arry I fell in love with you long before tonight... don't fret. It's just, I have never been to dinner with a highborn Lady before.' He was getting closer and had a smile lighting his face. Even across the room Arya could see the blue of his eyes. 'I have never kissed a Lady in a silk gown.' He was standing close enough to touch now. He bent over slightly and sniffed her hair. 'I have never kissed a Lady who smelled of flowers.' He looked into her eyes and smiled.

'Then I suppose you should take your chance when you have it, _Ser_ Gendry', she teased.

Gendry took her face in one hand and placed the other on her hip. He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly at first, but soon they were both exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Arya had grabbed his shirt with both hands, dragging him towards her. As the kisses got harder, Gendry slid one hand from her face down her front, gently touching her breast through the fabric. Arya had moaned when he did this, and bought her hands around his neck, so that his hands were free to explore her more. Gendrys hands were both low on her waist and he pulled her into him so that his hardness rubbed against her. They were both so engrossed in each other, that they did not hear the person entering the forge. A man cleared his throat and the pair jumped away from each other with fear etched on their faces.

'You're lucky I'm not Lem, boy' Tom said. 'Best stop that now, your hands have grubbed the little wolfs dress'.

'I'm sorry Tom... I...'

'Best fix your hair girl... I need to have a word with your bull'.

'It wasn't his fault... 'Arya began to protest.

'Hush... I'll not hurt him, I promise ya', tom said reassuringly.

Gendry looked at Arya and relaxed his face slightly before walking out.

'If I had been Lem he would be flogging you now, boy'.

'I wasn't going to do anything Tom, I swear it'.

'That was no peck Gendry. I can see that you care for her, but I'll not be able to protect you from Lem and Harwin. Be more careful next time.'

'I won't see her again probably, after this week...'

'I never did understand why you joined us... but it's done, and the others won't take kindly to handing the King his little sister, dishonoured by one of us... they will kill you boy, make no mistake'

'I joined because I would not be allowed be near her when she's back with her family anyway. I would probably see her in the grounds, but not be allowed to be friends with her. I thought that if I did some good, maybe her family might reconsider... in a few years or...' Gendry said looking at the ground. Tom was easier to talk to than the others, and he seem to like that Gendry and Arya cared for each other. Gendry hoped he might contradict him or give him some advice. But Tom said simply,

'You're probably right, they wouldn't allow it... that is the way of the world. You will always be Bastard born Gendry. Nout can change that. Come with us and try to forget the little wolf. There are plenty of other women on the road to distract you.'

When they entered the dining hall Lem and Harwin gave looks to Gendry that chilled Arya. She had tried to fix her hair and remove the dark stains from the white silk, but they were still obvious. Gendry's hands had dirtied when he examined the tools in the forge, leaving behind evidence of every place he had touched her, from her face to her ass. 'He's right, I will be the death of him', she thought. Lady Smallwood took Arya upstairs and changed her into a green dress.

'This should be harder to stain, little one', she said in a gentle manner. 'Tell me, have you had your moon blood yet'.

Arya looked at her shocked. 'What business is that of yours', she said angrily.

'I don't mean to offend you. I just thought that it must be difficult travelling with men at your age... if you had questions that only a woman could answer... if you need someone to talk too'.

'I have not'. Arya had reddened.

'I am not your mother, but I feel I should tell you nonetheless... it is up to you to take care when alone with Ser Gendry. He is the one who will pay dearly if... and men will never say no'.

'You don't know Gendry. He would never dishonour me... and I'd thank everyone to leave us be. It is no one's business but our own.' Arya had enough. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on her maidenhood.

'Of course, little one. It's just your young. I thought you may want some counsel.'

'I thank you... I do not want to be ungrateful'. Arya and Lady Smallwood returned to the dining hall and joined the men. Gendry looked positively miserable. She was sent to bed not long after. She and Gendry would not sleep together here. Arya did not sleep much. She missed Gendry beside her. He did not find sleep either. Lem and Harwin had raged at him because of Arya dishevelled appearance. They were staying one more night at Acorn Hall and then three days to the Twins.

'She will be ransomed to her brother and you will be coming with us, boy', Lem spat at Gendry after Arya had gone to bed.

'I know', Gendry said. 'I mean, Arry said I could smith for her brother... but I made vows to ye... so I can't... but', Gendry fumbled.

'You would be stupid to work for her brother, boy. If he seen what we did tonight he'd flay ya. Best not to tempt it'. Harwin said.

'Just tell the boy Lem... before he sacrifices himself for nout', Tom put in.

'What?', Gendry looked worried.

'I heard that the Lord Frey's had a few conditions for King Robb Stark to cross the river at the Twins. That he marries one of his daughters and his sister Arya marries one of his sons.'

Gendry stood frozen for few seconds. 'It can't be true'. Arya said her brother would never send her off to marry someone she didn't love', he thought. But this was war, and all promises can be broken in war.

'But... but he broke his marriage promise, perhaps'

Tom cut him off ' Even more reason why the little wolfs marriage must go ahead. I am sorry boy'. Gendry said nothing else and went to bed.

The next morning Gendry mood did not brighten. He did want to tell Arya, but he knew she would go wild. It would destroy her to find out that her brother had traded her for safe passage over the Trident. She was still raw from the lies about her mother. She had not seen her family in over a year. Her memories were all she had and if Gendry told her the news she would feel like they had changed as much as she had. She needed to believe that there was a familiar place waiting for her. Gendry had none, and knew how bad it felt.

'Did you get in a lot of trouble? Arya asked.

'No... But I don't think you should ask your family about us Arry. They would never approve. I think its best I just leave with the brotherhood. You will be safe and protected. It's for the best.'

Arya felt as though she was kicked in the stomach. She was stunned. Last night he had wanted her so bad they ached. Now he could leave and never return? Anger rose in her. Her shoulders clenched and her fists squeezed so tight her knuckles were white. 'What do you mean? You said you loved me. You said you would find me anywhere. What was that, lies! For what, Gendry?'

'I meant every word I said to you Arry, I do love you. But we will never be allowed to be together. It is pointless.'

'You are just a damn _craven_ Gendry Waters!' she spat. 'You can let Lem and the others scare you and tell you how to live, but I'll not be told by anyone... and I can never love a man who lives by others leave. I will never love a _craven_.'

She turned and ran to her chambers before Gendry could respond. His heart was truly heavy. He had broken his promise and hurt her badly. She thought him a craven and she had no idea the fate that awaited her at the Twins. Her life had been decided by others and she had no idea. And now she hated him. He had lost her forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**All belongs to Martin. I own nothing...**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I thought the last chapter was a little flat, so I hope this makes up for it.**

Arya did not leave her chambers for the rest of the day. She refused dinner and roared at anyone who tried to enter her room. Every now and then her anger would release a wave of tears, which she quickly screamed at to go away. She felt stupid for believing a man. For thinking a man could love someone like her. For allowing herself to think that she could live the life she wanted. The men assumed Gendry had told her of the Kings deal and were angry, but he had assured them that he did not. When they asked what he had done to cause such a reaction in Arya, he looked Lem square in the eyes and told him it was none of his business. The men did not ask him again. Gendry spent the rest of the day and evening in the forge trying to release his frustration with a hammer and anvil. He hated that Arry thought him a craven. He would do anything to be with her and she believed that he was more worried about others opinions.

Gendry was about to go back to the castle to sleep when he seen Arya walk through the grounds. She picked up a stick along the way. She was walking fast and Gendry could tell that she was still furious. 'She is going to find a tree to beat, pretending it is me I'd wager', he thought. He did not know whether to follow her and try to talk to her. He could not stand it if she called him a craven again. 'I would do anything for her, damn the consequences'. That was it for him. In that moment he decided to do something which would probably result in his death. He walked after Arya, catching up to her when she was about to enter an area with a few trees, just in front of the castle walls. She heard him behind her, turned and swung her stick, catching his arm. The sting was horrible and lingered long after the stick left his skin. Blood began to pour from the wound.

'Seven Hells Arry... that hurt'.

'Good. Why are sneaking up on me you stupid craven'.

'I want to tell you the truth... please, calm down and listen to me. I do not want anyone to see us talking'.

Arya was taken aback. 'Okay' she said, caution radiated from her.

'Come in here to the wall so we won't be seen.' She followed him. 'Hells my arm hurts'.

'Is that what you wanted to tell me?' she sighed.

'No... Just don't go wild on me okay... you're not going to like it.'

Arya was getting nervous now. Gendry seemed serious. He looked worried.

'I love you... I want to be with you', he said. Arya turned to walk away.

'No wait', he grabbed her arm. 'Listen please... last night the Brotherhood told me that your brother Robb had to make a deal with Lord Frey to cross the Trident at the Twins'.

'So, that is normal, isn't it?'

'Yes, but... as well as guaranteeing his hand to one of Freys daughters', Gendry looked to the ground. He truly did not want to tell her. 'He promised you to one of Freys son's'.

Tears welled in Arya eyes. 'It cannot be true. Robb would never do that', she thought. She stood like this for a full minute, without moving, her jaw dropped.

'Say something my wolf... I am so sorry to tell you'.

'I will never do it... they cannot make me marry... no I'll not... never, do you hear'.

'Shhh... Arry, I am no craven. What if we ran?'

Arya looked into his sharp blue eyes. She could never love someone as much as she loved Gendry in this moment. He was going to risk everything for her. To give her life she always wanted. 'They _will_ kill you if we are caught... you understand that. If Robb traded me, he will not listen to my pleas for you. He is not the brother I remember', she added weakly.

'I understand, but I cannot see you married to some old man, Arry. Living in those Towers. Let them do what they will to me. A short time with you is better than no time at all. I would gladly die to see that contract broken. The Frey's won't want you if they think you're dishonoured by a Bastard smithy... not that I will dis... That's not my plan or anything...' he was fumbling again.

Arya jumped over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 'No one will ever want to marry me if they think that... it's perfect', she gleamed. Arya bought her hands down to Gendry's chest and pushed him back against the wall. He looked at her, both of their eyes were black with hunger. He pressed his lips to hers. Soon they were kissing as passionately as they were in the forge. Gendry's hand slid down her back and found the end of her tunic. While his hands were exploring her, one moved up slightly inside her clothes and found the skin of the small of her back. She was so soft and smooth. Gendry wanted to reach higher. Arya was pulling at his shirt, moaning into each kiss. Gendry let his mouth trace along her jaw. He gently nipped her earlobe with his teeth and slid his hand up her naked back. Arya gasped loudly and Gendry reacted to noise quickly. He swung her around and pushed her to the wall a little harder than he anticipated. She did not seem to notice. He continued to nip and suck up and down her neck while his hands explored her back and the delicates curves developing at her hips. Gendry had decided then that this was his favourite part of Arya body. Arya's head jerked up and her breath stopped and started in loud moans. Her back was arched, allowing Gendry to grind himself into her. After several intoxicating minutes, one of his hands came to her front and cupped her breast. Arya's body tensed and Gendry lowered his hand and stepped back.

'I'm sorry', he panted.

'No... It's just, we can't... it's too much for tonight Gendry'.

'God's Arry, no, I do not want you to think... I got carried away. I am sorry.' He looked at the ground and started to shake his head. 'Please don't think I meant...' But Arya cut him off.

'I don't... but even this is new to _me_. I need time to get used to feeling like this about _anything_, besides swordplay of course' Gendry smiled at her had wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

'Have you done this before... did you ever lay with a woman?' Arya blurted out.

'I kissed some women in King's Landing and came close once to... you know, but, no I haven't lay with anyone', he whispered. Arya could feel his skin burning up.

'Why not? All the girls at the Inns seem to want to lay with you, like that idiot _Bella_...'

Gendry laughed. 'You really didn't like her did you my wolf'.

'She was an idiot', Arya declared.

'I like it when your jealous', he sniggered.

Arya pushed him back and punched him in the arm. 'I'm not jealous of '_Big Teats Bella'_, okay?'

Gendrys head fell back and let out a loud laugh. 'Of course not, you sound like you're talking about your best friend.' He was still laughing when Arya noticed the blood on his arm. She lifted his sleeve and examined the wound. A wave of shame washed over her.

'God's I'm sorry Gendry... I didn't mean...'

'Yes you did', he interrupted. ' I would have done the same if I were you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth from the start. I didn't really know how to say it.'

'It fine, I know you were trying to protect me. I still can't believe Robb would do that, and then he runs out on his own promise, leaving me to make the alliance solid again. Well, he can go to the seven hells... I'm no pawn.'

Gendry looked at his love. So small and delicate looking when she was all washed and groomed, but so powerful and capable underneath. He would love spending the rest of his life, however short, with his fierce wolf.

They broke their fast with the others the next morning. Arya thanked Lady Smallwood for her hospitality. She wasn't so bad really, even if she did make her ware dresses. They had agreed to keep pretending that they were fighting. Arya would ignore Gendry completely and say little to the Brotherhood. When it was Gendrys turn to keep watch that night, he and Arya would make their escape. It was not ideal, but they only had three nights before reaching the Twins, so they had to move fast. They decided that they would head north to the wall. If Robb's men got too close, Jon might shelter them. He would never trade Arya, she trusted him. Things were going according to plan. The men were convinced that Arya was furious with Gendry. She refused to be anywhere near him and on the one occasion he tried to talk to her, she turned, punched him in the stomach and walked away. When Gendry was sure everyone was asleep, he got up and tipped Arya shoulder. As she was rising they heard a loud howling. Wolves. The noise woke Harwin.

'What's going on?', he asked, half asleep.

'Just some wolves in the distance, it's nout', Gendry whispered. He and Arya looked to each other. She lay back down and Gendry moved away from her.

'Ahh... I need a piss now', Harwin complained. He got up and walked to the side of the camp to relieve himself. After him, Tom woke. There was no other chance for escape that night. They would have to pray for better luck tomorrow.

They played the same game on the second day travelling. They were about to stop and make camp after a particularly long day, when they heard a horse coming very fast towards them. They all looked to each other anxiously. When the horse was close, they could see that it was ridden by man who was slumped over. The horse jolted to a stop and the man fell. Lem and Harwin went to him first. They rolled him onto his back. The man let out a low moan. It was easy to see he was in pain. One of his arms appeared to be broken, he had a deep gash on his head and his tunic was soaked in blood.

'Who are ya? What happened to ya, boy?' Lem asked.

'Chyle... Twins...' he grunted.

'Your name is Chyle and you were attacked at the Twins?' Harwin asked.

With that Arya jumped off her horse and ran to him. 'What happened at the Twins?'

Frey's men attacked'.

'Attacked who? Who do you fight for?' Arya was shouting now.

'Stark... King... Frey killed them all...' he sputters and blood spit from his mouth with every word.

Arya felt her body tense. Panic was setting in. 'The king and his mother, what of them? Where are they?

'Dead... Frey trapped... took his head and his wolf. Sewed his wolfs head to his body and _his head to the wolf_...' the man's eyes widened and he reached out to grab Arya as he said the words, like he was begging her to take the memory from him.

All eyes were on Arya now. Gendry came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, 'you don't need...', he began to say.

'I'll hear it!' Arya screamed. 'What of his mother?'

'Throat slit... thrown into the Trident'. With every word he spoke more blood spit from his mouth.

'Are you sure... did you see it?' Harwin asked.

'Some... they killed everyone... I heard them bragging... they thought I was dead'.

Arya slowly rose to her feet and brushed away Gendry's arms. She walked through a few trees until she was partly covered from the Brotherhoods view. She was in shock. She repeated the man's words over and over. They did not make sense to her. Then the words became more clear. '_Sewed his head... mother thrown into the Trident'_. Suddenly her stomach gave way and Arya threw up the contents of her stomach. She collapsed onto her hand and knees and purged again. Gendry and Tom were watching her. When Gendry started to walk towards her, Tom placed a hand on his shoulder and said, 'Leave her a while, boy.' Gendry listened.

When she returned, Chyle was dead. Gendry looked at her with more pity in his eyes than even Harwin had when she told him of what she had seen in Harrenhall and the actions of The Mountain and his men. The others could not seem to look at her for very long. After she had emptied her stomach on the ground, she had purged bile for some twenty minutes. All that was left in Arya now was emptiness. Her father first. Bran, Rickon and Winterfell next. And now Robb and her mother. All were gone.

'What are you going to do with me now?' she asked them on her return. 'The only way to get money for me is to sell me to the bitch Queen... Jon will have nothing at the Wall.'

Arya attitude chilled Gendry to the bone. She was cold, matter of fact. The little emotion she did normally show seemed to have evaporated.

'We would not sell you to the _Queen_, little wolf', Tom said.

'You should go back and stay with Lady Smallwood. She would take you. You will be safe there, no one knows who you are.' Harwin said.

'If you mean to get no ransom for me I'd sooner go on my own way.' Her expression was blank. She was completely detached.

'Where are you thinking of going?' Lem asked, even though he knew the answer.

'I'm going to find my mother and brother at the Twins', she replied flatly.

'There gone Arry', Gendry whispered.

'Then I will kill Lord Frey and his entire inbred family', she spat. Anger was starting to rise in her throat and penetrate her cool, detached persona. 'What in seven hells did they think I was going to do there!' she thought.

'You're not going near the Twins, girl... your going back to Acorn Hall', Lem said.

'You can't force me. If you're not going to sell me to the Queen then I'm worthless. Let me go', she said flatly.

'Arry, you can't kill them all...' Gendry began, until Arya silenced him with a look.

'I can and I will'.

'I'm sorry girl but I'll not let you get yourself killed. Tom give me that blanket.'

With that Harwin grabbed Arya around the waist. She fought but she could not break free from his grasp.

'What are you doing... let me go!', she yelled.

The men wrapped her in the blanket and tied it. There was no way she could possibly free herself and run.

'Ahh... is there really a need for that?' Gendry had tried to protest.

'You really trust her to not try and run? Want her to get killed, boy?'

Gendry had yielded. He knew she would run the first chance she got. He lay down next to her and tried to talk, but she just starred ahead and did not engage him. She felt betrayed. He was taking their side. She had not recited her list of people she wanted killed in a few weeks. Gendry's arms around her at night had healed her bad dreams and gave her something else to focus on besides vengeance. That night she started again and added the Frey's to her list. She did not have names of the men who had actually killed her mother and brother, but she would find out. For now she contented herself by the thought of killing every Frey she would ever meet.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it back to Acorn Hall the next evening. Lem had a tight hold of Arya's horse all the way.

"Are you going to chain me every night? You can't stop me forever." she told them as they travelled.

"I'll keep you locked up till you see sense, girl." Lem answered.

Arya had not expected that.

"I know you want vengeance Arya, but you need to be smart about it. You might be better with a sword than most boys your age, but you're no match for all the Frey's men. You won't get near them." Harwin pointed out in a kind tone.

"What would you have me do then?"

"Why not stay with Lady Smallwood and we will ask the master to teach you. He is old now, but it's better than nothing. Practice." Harwin suggested.

"Alright, if he will train me... and Lem promises not the chain me every night. But when I'm good enough you have to let me go where I please."

"Fine."

They all knew it was lie, but Arya was going to have to plan better if she was to kill everyone on her list, so she let them think that they fooled her.

Lady Smallwood bathed her and put her in dress for dinner. "I am happy to have you here, little one." She said.

"Arry, my name is Arry Snow." Arya said without emotion.

"So it is."Lady Smallwood looked at her and smiled gently.

Gendry's eyes brightened again when she entered the dining hall, but he could sense that something had changed in her. She did not engage him at all. He had hoped she was still playing a part for the men's sake, but he knew deep down that her coldness was real. The Brotherhood told them to go so they could discuss business after supper. No doubt they wanted to talk about the death of her family and did not want her to hear.

They went to the forge again, but this time there was no nervous sexual tension between them.

"I'm so sorry Arry... about your brother and mother, I really am. I wish you would talk to me. I'm worried about you." Gendry eyes were pleading with her to communicate.

"If that's true, help me." Her voice was so cold. It hurt Gendry to see his friend disappearing.

"Help how?"

"Make me armour, for my shape, not a mans. I need good armour that I can fight in and a man's is too heavy and awkward. I can't move in it."

He looked at the ground for a moment, and then said angrily, "No, I'll not do that."

"Why!" Arya demanded.

Gendry grabbed her shoulders, "I will not help you get yourself killed. I won't. I love you... I won't help to die."

His grip on her was tight and would surely bruise. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. The anger and intensity of his glare would normally make her pause, but nothing affected her now.

She looked into his eyes and said simply, "Fine, I will find someone else."

With that she turned and left. As she walked from the forge she heard a loud bang. Gendry had obviously taken his anger out on the anvil. She didn't care about his anger though, she had enough of her own to keep her occupied.

The Brotherhood stayed for three days. Arya and Gendry barely spoke again. She would not engage in any real conversation with him. He often caught her starring into the distance. She ate little and never complained about Lady Smallwood making her bath and dressing her in gowns like she used too. She was plotting something, Gendry knew, but she no longer informed him of what was in her head. The men told Gendry to get ready to leave.

"Shouldn't I stay in case Arry tries to leave? I don't think she should be on her own."

"She has the Lady to take care of her now, boy. She won't run... not yet. We have others to protect." Lem reminded him.

"I know, it's just..."

Harwin cut in, "Perhaps we will find some of the men who killed her family and get some vengeance for her. We will be back in few months, boy."

Gendry went to the yard were Arya practiced with the master. She was in sword play, concentration etched on her face.

"You will never be as strong as man, girl. You have to be quicker than that or you die. Again!" he heard the master shout.

He stayed and watched until they had finished. Sweat dripped from Arya's face and she had the same detached look in her eye as she had since she came back from retching in the woods.

"I have to go soon."

"I wish you luck." She said flatly, not making eye contact.

"God's Arya, have you nothing else to say. I won't see you for months, if I make it back at all! You love me... you told me so yourself. Just say the word and I will tell my Brothers that I'm not going."

"Don't stay for me, unless you want to make that armour."

"No... I said no!... Have it your way. If I have a choice between you pretending not to love me or helping you get killed, I will gladly allow you to ignore me and act like the _spoilt child_ you are." Gendry looked at her with fierce blue eyes. He would not back down. Arya clenched her fists and starred into his eyes.

"I'm not pretending. I don't love you, you stupid bull-headed Bastard. You are a _craven_... a real man would help me avenge my family."

"I'd help you if I thought you could avenge them. Maybe in the future, but not now."

"You're just sacred," she spat.

"I am scared that you will die, yes... but I was willing to risk my life to free you from a marriage you were traded into... and still you call _me_ a craven! You are the most selfish creature I have ever met. You only think of yourself, '_Milady_'. You are more highborn princess than you know!"

Arya's anger boiled and she struck him across the face.

"We will see how much of a _princess_ I am when I sew Lord Frey's head to one of his sows! Go and play at being a _knight_ Gendry, I have things to learn."

And with that she turned and walked away. Gendry left with the Brotherhood soon afterwards.

They had been gone six months when a traveller told Lady Smallwood that Ned Stark's youngest daughter, Arya, had married Lord Bolton, and they were travelling to Winterfell to claim the ruins. Lady Smallwood had told Arya casually. If she knew Arya's real identity, she did not allude to it. Arya keep her face still and treated the news just like she did when she heard that Sansa Stark had been married to the Lannister Imp, Tyrion, some weeks earlier. She had turned three and ten four month before and not long after had received her first moon blood. She was not particularly happy about it, like most girls seemed to be. The girls she had know in Winterfell spoke of it like a prize you receive so that you can wed and produce sons. Arya had no interest in any of that. All she cared about was her list and training so that she could kill every name on it. She thought of Gendry often, but pushed him from her mind every time. _He makes me weak_, she always thought.

In bed, on the night she heard that Arya Stark had married, she was overcome with sadness. _They have taken my family, my home and now my name. I have nothing. I do not exist._ She thought. It was only then that she realised how much of an advantage it could be. _I exist only as Arry Snow. I can't be ransomed to King's Landing anymore... I am safe from the Queen._ Arya started to think of the things she could become as Arry Snow. She didn't have to be a Lady. She could start again. But all she really wanted was vengeance. She began to form her plan. First, she would finally be able to reach out to her brother who, apart from Sansa, now married to the Imp at King's Landing, was the only family she had left. She would send a raven in the morning to the Wall. She would sign it Nymeria Snow, so that Jon would know it was her. The only problem was getting the apprentice master, who sent the ravens, to do it without telling anyone she was contacting the Wall. He was about five and ten, skinny and not particularly comely. His name was Sye and Arya had seen him look at her a few times when she passed him on the way to diner in one of her new gowns. It had annoyed her when he tried to catch a glimpse of her breasts as he passed, but that was before she needed his help.

She went to his tower the following morning dressed in a gown, which was low cut so to show her growing breasts. She needed to flirt, but had no idea how to do it. She had seen many women flirting over the years but she would never be able to act like Sansa and Jayne or the ladies at the Peach. She hoped the sight of her cleavage and a few smiles might persuade him. Arya hated lowering herself to these girlish games. She had thought to threaten him and say that she would slit his throat, but realised he would probably be scared and tell. However, if he thought she might lay with him, he would do anything, as all men do_. They are so stupid and predictable_, she thought. Not Gendry though. He had her kisses and threw them away by refusing to help her. _He was so bloody stubborn_.

Arya had written her letter to Jon in her chambers. In it she had congratulated him on the marriage of his 'little sister', Arya to Lord Bolton. She said that a girl called Arry Snow was at Acorn Hall and wanted him to know that she had spoken with Arya recently and that she was in the best of health. She was training because she was determined to 'right wrongs', a private message, but he would understand. Preparation was going well and within the next six months, Arry would head out and 'settle matters'. It was signed Nymeria Snow. Arya was certain that Jon would know it was her and reply. All she hoped for was a few words from her brother, the only one she now had. Sye had almost jumped when Arya walked into his raven room.

"Milady... ah, what can I do for you?" he fumbled.

Arya resisted the urge to tell him that she was not a Lady, and simply smiled at him and said,

"I would like to send a letter to a friend at the Wall, Sye. I was hoping you might help me."

She smiled as much as she could and tried to look at him the way she looked at Gendry, which always made him grab her and kiss her passionately. The only problem was, Arya had no idea how she looked at Gendry to incite that feverish reaction in him. It just always happened.

"The Wall? Umm... well Lady Smallwood usually..." he began to say before Arya walked over to him and touched his arm.

Looking into his eyes she said,

"Oh Sye, he is not a mere friend... but like a brother and I fear he has been injured. I would so much like to send him a comforting letter. He is so brave... living on the Wall, amongst all those _rappers_ and _murders_."

Arya almost laughed when she emphasised those words. Playing a sad and venerable Lady was ridiculous, but also a little entertaining, she admitted.

"I would love to help you Lady Arry. I will just consult Lady Smallwood..."

Arya threw her hands to her face and sobbed.

"What is it Milady?... please, no do not upset yourself..." Sye was beginning to panic.

"I am sorry to be like this in front of you, Sye... it's just, Lady Smallwood would not approve of my friend at the Wall, and I fear she would forbid me contact with him... and then he will die, without a friendly word from me. Oh... it is too much to bear!"

Arya was enjoying herself now. She really had not laughed since Gendry left. He could always make her laugh out loud.

"Stop Milady, please... I will send the raven... do not trouble yourself any longer with these thoughts... Lady Smallwood will never know."

"I cannot thank you enough Sye, you are a true friend," she said as she lowered her arms, making sure he had a good view of her cleavage as she breathed heavily, faking sobs and insuring her bosom heaved before him.

When she raised her eyes he was starring at her chest and went a deep shade of red when he realised she caught him looking. She pretended she didn't see and watched him ready the bird, and send it. She thanked him, smiling and gently touching his arm before leaving.

As she walked back to her chambers, Arya could not help but laugh. _I cannot believe that worked. There is as much power in kisses, flirting and breasts as there is in the sword,_ she though. _Perhaps Sansa and Jayne were not so stupid after all_. She did have to concede however, that she much preferred fighting and swordplay to flirting and pretend sobbing.

Arya waited impatiently for a reply. Two months had passed and nothing. She thought of sending another raven, but did not want to risk Sye telling Lady Smallwood. He had spent the weeks trying to get closer to her and be alone with her. She had rejected his attempts at 'friendship' in a nice way but was beginning to get frustrated. _This is why killing them is much easier_, she thought, _they don't come back and bother you afterwards._

One afternoon, about seven months after they left, the Brotherhood returned to Acorn Hall. Arya had found herself hiding from them, before escaping to her chambers when she seen them enter the yard. She had not expected Gendry to return yet and did not want him to see her so flushed at the sight of him. Goosebumps had appeared all over her body, and the hair on the back of her neck had risen just by the sight of him at a distance. When she was getting dressed for dinner, she found herself choosing a low cut gown which hugged her hips. Gendry always moaned louder when he placed his hands on her hips during their kisses, so she though this purple gown would catch his attention. Her hair had grown longer so she allowed the gentle curls at the ends to fall over her shoulders. She knew she had something to prove to Gendry tonight, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Since getting her moon blood, Arya had begun to dream of Gendry and their intimate times together. In bed at night she would try not to think of him, his arms, his lips and way he looked at her when he was hungry for her. Those looks that made her body jerk with anticipation. She would feel hot and heavy between her legs. It was torture to her as she did not know how to release it. And now he is back.

She is angry at him and will not yield, she knows that, but she wants him again. The thought of his touch is the only thing that takes her attention away from her lust for vengeance. It makes her weak, yes, but it feels damn good.


	7. Chapter 7

The men walked into the castle and were greeted by Lady Smallwood.

"I hope your travels were not too taxing, men. None of you seem injured, for which I am thankful," she said with a smile.

"We are all in good spirits, I thank you," Harwin replied.

As they walked through the small castle, Gendry could not help but look for Arry. He was still mad at her, but he had missed her more than he could ever have imagined. They washed and went to the dining hall. Gendry was about to ask after Arry, when Tom beat him to it.

"How is our little one, Milady? Is she well?"

"Oh, she is good, Tom, but I fear you cannot call her 'little one' anymore," she teased.

"And why is that?"

"She is three and ten now, and has received her moon blood these last few months! She is a woman, gentlemen, and grown too.2 The Lady beamed. She had grown very fond of Arya.

Gendry could have sworn that all the men looked at him for a second when she told them of Arry's moon blood. He went his usual shade of purple and kept his head down while they discussed it. When the door opened, he raised his eyes in the hope that it was Arry, and he was not disappointed. She walked in wearing the low cut purple gown, stitched in at the waist, with soft curls draping down her back and over her shoulders. Gendry jaw dropped. He had never seen a more beautiful image. He traced the line of her breasts and hips with his eyes and began to stiffen. He had to jerk in his seat to snap himself out of the thoughts that were running through his mind. He was thinking of the forge and the night by the castle wall and all the imagined places they were together at night when he was on the road and could not find sleep. He could not think of this now though, he had to control himself. All the men began to comment on how beautiful she looked, and how much she had grown. Arya was only interested in Gendrys reaction, but he was not looking at her anymore, which made her angry. She would not show it though.

"It is good to see all of you," she said with proper curtsey.

She sat down across the table from Gendry, who was still avoiding looking at her in case his mind wandered again.

"And _Ser_ Gendry," she said, "how did you find your first trip with the Brotherhood?"

"Good, I thank you, _Milady_," he replied, only glancing at her. He was peeved that she mocked his knighthood.

"I am happy to hear it _Ser_." Gendry still did not look directly at her, but Arya could see that she was making him angry.

"I hear you are a woman now." Tom exclaimed happily.

"She is breaking hearts all over the castle, Tom." Lady Smallwood said.

"I suppose I am a woman now Tom, though I can't say it has made any great difference to my life as of yet."

"Oh it will darling, soon enough. We will have to find you a husband soon!" Lady Smallwood teased.

Gendry was finding it hard to control his anger. 'breaking hearts' and talk of husbands. What had Arry been up to since he was away?

"I'm sure there is a Lord just waiting to marry you _Milady_," Gendry said. "I am sure you will give him lots of healthy little Lords to look upon."

Harwin eyed him with annoyance but Gendry ignored him and grabbed the wine skin and began to drink heavily.

"And what of you _Ser_ Gendry? Did you happen to pass by the Peach on your travels? I am sure _Bella_ was very happy to see you."

Tom snickered. Arya was the picture of curtsey up until now. She grabbed a wine skin herself and began to drink.

Tom started a song, clearly meant for them both because it mocked their pretend hatred for each other. The others began other conversations and ignored the angered looks Arya him. Gendry still refused to make eye contact with her. After a time the subject changed to Sansa Starks wedding to Tyrion Lannister. Arya listened before adding,

"And did you hear that her sister, Arya, has married a Bolton Bastard and has reclaimed Winterfell?" she was quite drunk by now and Gendry's refusal to look at her, after all her effort, was making her blood boil.

"We did hear that news, little one." Tom said tentatively, unsure of where she was bringing the conversation.

"Well I suppose it is good that she is home now, the Queen can no longer hurt her. She is not open ransom or any such thing..." Arya looked into her wine goblet as she spoke.

"That is true." Lem said carefully. Arya raised her eyes and smiled at the table.

"It is very good news, I wish her well." She said as she got up from the table.

She was a bit shaky, but she laughed as she walked out the door of the dining hall. Gendry was as drunk as Arya at this stage. All the men looked to each other after Aryas words. Gendry got up and followed her. No one tried to stop him or warn him to behave himself. Someone needed to find out what she thinking and he was probably the only one she would tell. Arya returned to her chambers. A few moments later Gendry burst through the door.

"What in the hell's do you think you are doing... you can't be in here you stupid..." she said, slurring some words.

"Don't shout at me Arry, I'm not in any mind to listen to it tonight. What are you planning? Tell me now!" Gendry was fuming.

Arya had never seen him so angry.

"What do you mean?" Gendry walked over, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall.

"Hey, let me go you stupid bull."

"What are you planning!" he yelled. Arya was too drunk to care about his reaction, so she told him the truth.

"I am going to kill them all soon. I have already told you. My plans have not changed." And with that a laugh escaped from her.

"You think it funny... getting killed is funny to you?"

"Oh, let me go Gendry. Did you think I would stay here forever?" she struggled out of his grip and placed her hands on his chest.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. Rage was still etched on his face, but it began to soften. She leaned her body into him, just a little, and he could not help but look at her breasts before catching himself. When his eyes returned to her face, she had a satisfied expression.

"I have grown, haven't I?"

"Yes... you have," he was trying not to stiffen, trying to fight his body which was giving him away, but he was drunk, and she looked so... inviting.

The way she was gazed at him, willing him to touch her. She knew what she was doing. She moved her hands down his chest and back up again.

"Will you make the armour for me Gendry?," she moved her hands down his chest again and looked into his eyes, "you are the best smithy I know... please."

"You will not trick me, Arry," he said, but his voice had no force in it. His protest was weak and his eyes were betraying him again.

"Help me avenge my family. We can be together now Gendry."

She had started to move her hands under his tunic, feeling his hard abs. Her excitement was almost unbearable as she trailed her fingers along his abdomen, causing him to shudder. He smacked his hands against the wall and left them there. He dared not touch her again. He wanted to rip her bodice and bite her neck, her nipples, her hips... gods the thought of her hips was driving him wild.

"I will not give in Arry. I will not help you kill yourself."

His voice was littered with hard breaths. His eyes had closed his knuckles were white from straining to hold on to the wall so his hands would not trail down to her body.

"Just kiss me you stupid bull... gods you are so _stubborn_ Gendry," she said exasperated.

She had never wanted him so badly. "I can see that you want to, just do it!"

Her cupped her face with both hands and kissed her hard and furiously. They both moaned loudly in their intoxication. Gendry pulled back after a minute. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

"Are you trying to torture me with this gown?" his eyes examined her body as he spoke.

"Yes... I think so," she giggled "I wanted you to want me still. I hoped you had not met someone else when you were gone..."

Arya had no problem with honesty. She was drunk and wanted Gendry to tell her he had missed her and still loved her. He was all she had and she needed him.

"Are you blind? Someone else... are you mad _Milady_. I have missed you more than you could ever know. I love you, my crazy wolf. I cannot even entertain another woman. They all seem so silly in comparison to you... but I still will not make you armour."

She punched his arm weakly and with a smile.

"Do not call me that... Arya Stark is married Gendry. I am just a lady, and you a knight. We can be together. Make me my armour and train with me. I want you to be with me when I kill them."

Gendry dropped to his knees and began to kiss her belly and hips through her gown.

"You will always be a Stark of Winterfell," he said in-between kisses.

His hand went underneath her skirts and moved slowly up her calf, moving in circles so that he did not miss one inch of her skin.

"You will kill them all and then reclaim Winterfell and your name, Arry. Please don't deny it... you will not be content until you do."

Arya knew he was right, but she was not able to answer coherently. Gendrys hands had reached her thighs, and goose bumps were sending shivers up her spine.

"Gendry... I missed you." She moaned in a hoarse voice.

"I love you... please, I want..." but she did not know what she wanted. All she knew was that she did not want him to stop.

As his hands found her ass, over her smallclothes, she took a sharp intake of breath. She was so frozen in excitement that she forgot to let the breath out. Gendry moved his kisses from her stomach up her middle till he found her breasts. Even though his kisses were through her gown, Arya was having trouble staying upright. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her. Uninhibited by wine, Gendry moved one hand to the front of her small clothes and rubbed in-between her legs. Arya arched her back and moaned loudly. Gendry could feel her wetness through the fabric. The hardness in-between his legs was throbbing. He moved his kisses to her neck and bit her just above the collarbone causing her to gasp and flex her body into his hardness again. He moved to her ear and sucked and bit her franticly. With this Arya could take no more. All fear she had about intimacy was gone in her drunken state. She pushed Gendry back until he fell onto the bed. She straddled him and began to grind herself on to his hardness. He moaned louder than ever before so she did it again, and again. Arya had pulled his tunic up and could see his hard chest. She began kissing and licking it like she always had in her dreams. One of Gendry's hands was grabbing her ass, helping her to grind on him. He started to pull at the strings on her gown with the other hand. Arya moved her hand down and rubbed his hardness through his breeches sending his head back with a loud gasp escaping his mouth. He rolled her over and positioned himself on top of her and grinded furiously into her wet heat as she moaned loudly.

"God's... stop that!" Lady Smallwood screamed.

She had entered Arya chambers to check if she was in need of water after drinking so much wine at dinner.

"Ser Gendry! You should not be in here!" she said feebly.

They both jumped and began to fix their clothes. Gendry started to ramble apologies. Arya just laughed.

"This is not funny Arry," Lady Smallwood protested.

She was embarrassed and horrified. She could barely look at them, which only amused Arya.

"This is not a way for a lady to _behave_," she said gazing at the floor.

"I am not a _Lady_, I am Arry Snow, a no-one and I will act as I please. I thank you for your concern Milady, but you have no need to worry for me."

"I am sorry if we shocked you Lady Smallwood... we have drank too much wine tonight. It will not happen again." Gendry said, trying to appease her after Arya indifference.

"I know it won't. You will not go near the Lady again, Ser Gendry!"

"He will... you cannot stop it. I will leave your castle if you wish, Milady, but I will not be told how to behave. I will be with Gendry whenever I please." Arya said flatly.

Lem appeared at the door. "What's all the fuss?"

"Nothing." Gendry said.

He was standing by the bed, waiting for the beating Lem had always promised him.

"It doesn't look like nothing, boy. How many times did I tell ya?"

"You have no place to tell him anything concerning me, Lem. I am a no one now. My business is my own affair, not yours." Arya said angrily.

"You're still a highborn and he a bastard."

"Am I? How do you know? I am a Snow now, I am a bastard too." She had a defiant look on her face.

"If you lay a hand on him I will add you to my list... it has gotten very long, one more won't hurt." She said with a smirk.

"You're a sharp one, alright, Arry Snow, but you _are_ a lady and besides, you are not wed. Listen to Lady Smallwood, she knows what's best young girls like yourself. As for you," Lem said looking at Gendry, "you want to get a highborn with child? I thought you cleverer than that, boy."

"Enough! Lem and Gendry, you had both better leave now." Lady Smallwood said.

Gendry looked at Arya and smiled before following Lem from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Lem and Harwin had raged at Gendry and declared that he and Arya were not to see each other, but they both just laughed.

"I am no-one. I am a bastard too. You can do nothing." Arya reminded them daily.

Gendry had even grown tired of all the threats and warnings. He knew one day Arya would want to claim Winterfell in her family name, but until then, she was his and they could be together. Lady Smallwood had conceded to their relationship when she realised she could never separate them. She was fond of Arya and told her she could stay at Acorn Hall but insisted on giving her a full briefing of a Lady's reproductive cycle and a promise to ask for moon tea should it become necessary. She had also banned her from excessive drinking.

Arya and Gendry spent every free moment together. The Master had started to train Gendry too and they spent hours practicing. Gendry had convinced Arya to form a plan and complete training before seeking vengeance. He would still go out with the Brotherhood and Arya would wait a year or so to build her skill and strength.

Their night of drunken lust was fresh on both their minds. Gendry looked his usual shade of deep purple when the met the following morning.

"I... I got a bit carried away... I was drunk... I shouldn't." he fumbled.

"Yes, but I was drunk... and I got a bit... I'm not sure what I got... but it was fun." Arya giggled.

Gendry grabbed her and kissed her before saying "You will be the death of me Arry _Snow_."

They both laughed and began to plan their future now that they could be together.

About a week after Gendry and the Brotherhood arrived back at Acorn Hall, a young rider in black stormed in through the castle gates. Gendry was just leaving the forge and was nearly run down by the speeding rider.

"Watch it... you could have killed me." he shouted.

"I'm sorry... tell me, do you know a girl by the name of Arry Snow... or Nymeria Snow?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Gendry's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know the girl or not... I do not have time... where is she!" the man yelled.

Gendry squared his shoulders and walked up, into the man's face.

"There is no-one by that name here. You had best leave... now."

"You're lying... where is she?" the man was starting to lose patience. He put his hand on his sword and looked into Gendrys eyes.

Lem, Harwin and Tom noticed the interaction and went over to see if Gendry needed help. It was only then that Harwin said

"Jon... Jon Snow... is that you?"

"God's... Harwin." They embraced each other with a quick hug, as men do. "It is good to see you Harwin." Jon said "Is she here? Is she well?" Jon could barely breathe.

He had raced to find Arya and was overwhelmed to see a familiar face in Harwin.

"She's fine, Jon." he said, patting his shoulder. "Men, this is Arry's brother, Jon Snow."

The men all greeted him cordially. He and Gendry shock hands by way of an apology for their misunderstanding. Then Gendry looked over Jon's shoulder and saw Arry standing, frozen. She was staring at Jon in disbelief. When Jon turned around, Arya threw her hands over her mouth and let out a loud cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran over and jumped into his arms, sobbing.

"Is it you? How did you...? I cannot believe... is it really you?" she repeated.

Jon squeezed her as tight as he could. He pressed kisses into the top of her head whilst saying,

"It is little sister. I am here." He took her by the shoulders and moved a step back so he could look at her. "God's little sister... I barely recognised you... you have grown."

Arya had no reply. She just buried her head in his chest and sobbed like a child. She did not care if the men seen her. Her brother was here. Her favourite brother. The one who always allowed her to be herself. She though she would never see him again and now she was holding him. So the hell with everyone, she would cry as much as she needed.

By the time they broke from their embrace, the others had moved away, giving them space. Arya took Jon inside and introduced him to Lady Smallwood, who found him chambers and announced dinner. Arya did not change into her usual gown to eat, as Lady Smallwood preferred she do. She had not argued this point as she thought it was a small price to pay to be allowed to train and see Gendry. Jon and Arya sat huggled together as they told each other all that had happened in the three years since they last seen each other. Arya had so much to tell that she didn't even introduce Gendry to Jon. He did not mind, however, he knew she was absentminded because she was so happy. As she told her tale, Jon interrupted,

"This Gendry... he wouldn't happen to be the boy at the end of the table who keeps looking at you?" he said with a smile. Arya looked over and caught Gendry gazing at her. They both smiled.

"Yes... that's him. You should know that he is a smithy from Kings Landing, and Bastard born... but I love him and we will be together so don't bother to protest cos' he is not some stupid Lord. I want him only." Arya said flatly.

With that declaration Jon laughed so loud and hard that he spit wine from his nose and coughed all over himself.

"What is so funny?" Arya demanded.

"I'm sorry little sister... but... it is just... _you_... in love, with a boy. I never thought... I'm sorry. I will not say another word. There is nothing wrong with falling in love with a _Bastard_. Were quite nice really." he teased.

"I know, my two most favourite people in the world are Bastards, and now I am too."

"No, you are a Stark," he whispered. "Never forget."

Arya turned and said into his ear "I will not Jon. I will reclaim Winterfell. I will avenge Father, Mother, Robb, Bran and Rickon. I swear it."

Jon looked at her with pain etched all over his face.

"Please don't, Arya. You can not kill them all. I cannot bear it if I lost you too. When I got your letter I begged the Commander for three weeks, _daily_, to let me come and find you. I had thought I might be too late."

But Arya just smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She had heard all the pleas. She would not change her mind, and if she could persuade Gendry to help, she could persuade Jon.

Arya and Jon stayed up talking half the night. She did not even say goodnight to Gendry. The next day, Arya showed Jon her training. He was impressed with her skill. When Lady Smallwood insisted she bath and change into a gown for dinner, Jon went to the smithy to introduce himself to Gendry. He was rather curious about the boy who could woo his little sister, and change her mind about love and all the things she used to think were nonsense. Gendry was busy fixing a horseshoe. He was shirtless and covered in soot and sweat.

"I am sorry to disturb you Gendry." Jon said as he entered the forge. "I want to apologise again for yesterdays misunderstanding."

"No need. I was at fault too. Nothing good ever came from people asking after Arry on the road. I got a bit defensive." Gendry said.

"So have you been in love with my sister long?" Jon asked directly, looking straight at him.

Gendry nearly dropped his hammer onto his foot. He struggled to retain his balance for a second. He had not expected Jon to be so forthright. He looked at the ground. _I have no reason to lie... I will tell him the truth, hang the consequences,_ he thought. He looked Jon in the eye and said

"Bout a year, I'd say."

Jon nodded, thankful for his honesty.

"She told me of everything that happened on the road. You seem to have helped her and cared for her over these last two years. I thank you."

Gendry was a bit surprised. He had not expected to be _thanked_.

"She got us out of Harrenhall. Me and Hot Pie would probably be dead by now if she wasn't with us."

"I heard tales of the Mountain and his men. They are vicious, I hear?" Jon tone became quite serious.

Gendry looked down at the ground. He did not like to think about the things he had seen. "Yes," was all he could say.

"Did any harm come to my little sister... with those men... is there anything I should know that she would not tell me?" Jon was looking at Gendry again with a look that was both firm and uneasy.

"She was not... touched... I mean, they thought she was a boy for most part... she was lucky."

Jon chest visibly fell when he sighed in relief.

"It's just that... she is so determined to kill everyone... this _list_. I know why she would want them dead... but she is determined to wield the blade herself. It is not normal for a girl of three and ten, even Arya." He was almost talking to himself now.

"We saw some awful... in Harrenhal, Jon. Most of the other girls were not as lucky as Arry. I understand what you mean... I'm not really happy that she wants this either, but I have learned to live with it, cos' she won't be stopped... and I'll not let her do it alone. Winterfell is hers. What the Frey's did to your brother... she won't be stopped." Gendry said with purpose.

"I know, but she is my little sister..." he began to say when Arya appeared at the door, dressed for dinner.

She wore a green gown with white trimmings and her hair fell over her shoulders. Gendry looked at her and smiled. Jon just starred. She walked over and Gendry instinctively held out an arm and she nuzzled into his large frame.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked suspiciously. "Why are you starring at me like that Jon?"

"I just... I just can't believe how much you grown Arya." he smiled and then looked at the ground, "I was asking Gendry what could have happened to make you so full of vengeance..."

Arya gasped. Was he really asking this question?

"How... do you not know? How can you not feel the same? I don't understand Jon." she said exasperated.

"I do want you back at Winterfell, and I want to save Sansa from Kings Landing. I do Arya. I just don't want you killing anyone."

Arya laughed. Both Gendry and Jon looked at her in confusion.

"I have been killing since I was ten years old. I had no choice. I had to kill a boy who was going to sell me to the Queen after they killed father... I slit the throat of a guard in Harrenhall so that we could escape. I have survived Jon. I am not ashamed of it. I am sorry if you are." She said flatly.

Jon walked over and took her from Gendry's arm.

"I will never be ashamed of you sister. _Never_. I don't like you being in danger, that all... but, you have survived more than most, so... I will help you. You need to be trained." He said seriously.

Arya jumped into his arms and squeezed him until she hurt. "Thank you Jon, thank you." She said, over and over.

"I have made vows to the Nights Watch... I have to return tomorrow. We are to go beyond the wall..."

"You cannot leave me Jon." Arya said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I have a duty... but I will get Harwin to train you and I will try and persuade him to let you travel with the Brotherhood, when _he says_ you are ready... _I do not like it_, Arya. But you can help remove some of the men terrorising the lands. When this damn war is over we can reclaim Winterfell, but you must keep your identify hidden so Bolton or the Queen wont hunt you. Is that understood?" he looked into her eyes hard.

"Yes... thank you. I knew you would understand."

"Okay... now go... I... I need a word with Gendry, alone." Jon flushed red as he said the words. Gendry stiffened beside him. He did not know what Jon was going to say... but he knew it would be embarrassing to hear.

"No... no... no... it is about me, isn't it?... oh, probably my maidenhood, or the fact that I received my moon blood... because every man in the Seven Kingdoms thinks he has right to comment on them... let's get the Brotherhood, Jon... we can discuss it over dinner!"

She was animated. Her hands had started to fly around in the air and she was exaggerating her head from side to side with each mouthful she spat out. Gendry... as usual, was purple. Jon was no better.

"Okay... stop you... crazy.., okay Arya. Look, the thing is... you two obviously... care... and you will be travelling together... you have travelled..." Jon fumbled.

"God's Jon, spit it out... I'm still a maiden if that what you're asking." Gendry head was now pointed directly at the floor. His face was like a beacon, illuminating the room.

"Did Lady Smallwood say something to you? Cos' nothing happened... I was a bit drunk..." Arya was starting to ramble now.

"What... no she did not... what's this about!" he yelled at Gendry.

"Ah... nothing... it was a drunken... chambers... wasn't as bad as it looked... ah..." Gendry had lost all coherency. Jon grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. He drew back his right fist and punched him in the face.

"Ouch! God's that _hurt_." Gendry said as he put his hand up to his eye. Jon had stepped back instantly, realising he was being stupid. Arya was shouting and cursing at him with language he never heard before, even from the men at the Wall.

"Sorry... um... sorry." was all he could say.

"I told you I am still a maiden, Jon." Arya said as she took Gendry's face in her hands.

"I... need you to stay that way." Jon began before Arya rage boiled over.

"It is not your business!" she yelled.

"Listen Arya... please... I do not want to tell you what to do... but..."

"You are going to anyway." Arya interrupted sarcastically.

"Listen... when the war is over and we want Winterfell... your maidenhood might be the only way to claim it."

Both Arya and Gendry looked at him confused.

"If we cannot prove that Bolton married an imposter... we can have the marriage annulled by proving you never consummated it..." Jon was starting to go red from embarrassment again.

"God's... how long... no... I will prove I never married that _sack of wine_... how long will that take."

"I don't know.. but we have to plan for all _things_, so I wanted to have a word with Gendry about it." Jon looked at his hands.

"It will not... I wont... she will get Winterfell back." was all Gendry could say.

"I will leave ye to talk... sorry again." and with that Jon left the forge.

"Oh hells, the stupid war could go on for years! I will be a maiden _forever_ Gendry." Arya spat.

"So be it. it has to be." He said defeated.

Tears started to swell in Arya's eyes again. She could not believe that he was not upset by the news. Did he not want her... the way she wanted him? Perhaps it was not good for him, like it was for her.

"What... talk to me." He said concerned.

"No... fine, it will be... not that you seem to care." she said.

Gendry grabbed her hips, his favourite place in the world to have his hands.

"I would take you now. God's Arry... I want you. I don't know how I will last." And he kissed her hard. His hands caressed her hips and she moved hers to his stomach and felt his hard abs. They moaned into each other. Gendry was first to break way.

"We have no choice Arry, you must get Winterfell back from that turncloak Bolton."

"I know. I know. We will be fine... with just kisses... surely." she said, but her voice was weak and neither of them believed it.


	9. Chapter 9

When they went to dinner, Lem let out a loud laugh and asked Gendry why his eye looked to be turning a different colour. Gendry scowled at him and Jon looked embarrassed. As they ate, Jon asked the Brotherhood if they had heard anything of Theon Greyjoys whereabouts, is he dead or alive? They told him that he must be dead, but it was not definite. Jon and Arya looked at each other.

"If I had a list, he would be on top." Jon said, not bothering to care who heard. He had decided after leaving the forge that Lady Smallwood must know Arya's true identity and it would be best from now on to be as truthful as possible with everyone if he was going to protect her, from herself especially, whilst he was at the Wall.

"I do not think he killed them Jon." Arya said quietly.

He was taken aback. "They are dead Arya... he killed them and hanged their heads from the walls of Winterfell... I am sorry, but..."

"I know they as gone Jon," she interrupted, "but I cannot believe that it was at Theon's hands. He was our friend..." she spoke low and kept her eyes down. It was the first time the men had seen this venerable side. She was not angry, sick or passive. She just could not believe that a friend would turn on her family. She was showing her age for the first time.

Jon sighed and held her hand.

"He did kill them, Arya. People turn on their friends at times like these... Father believed Joffery when he said he would not kill him if he confessed falsely to treason, and he cut off his head. Robb believed Bolton a friend, and he betrayed him. There are no loyalties in war little sister. You can rely on very few people, and I fear the only ones you have left in your corner are at this table tonight... Sansa... I do not know how to help her."

Everyone at the table was following their conversation now.

"I cannot believe that she married a _Lannister_. How could she?" Arya spat.

This angered Jon and he spoke to her in a way he never had before. "She had _no choice_."

His voice was rising. "Do not blame Sansa for anything she does, Arya. I will not have it! You have done things to survive and so has she. The Queen will have her reasons for that marriage, Winterfell I assume, but Sansa is alone and scared, _I guarantee it_. The only blessing she has is that she was not forced to marry Joffery... I have heard he is... he enjoys humiliating people."

Arya was shocked at his anger and rubbed his hand to calm him. "I am sorry brother... do not upset yourself."

"I am sorry... but I have heard tales of how he treated Sansa... remember, she had to watch as he beheaded Father... I cannot imagine..."

"I know... I only heard... Yoren shielded my eyes..." she said hoarsely.

Jon leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Joffery would be the second name." He said simply.

"Lady Smallwood, I would like to thank you again for giving Arya shelter... I use her true name because I assume you have known for some time that she is a Stark." Jon said and everyone looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I want to thank all of you for helping her and keeping her safe. As much as it pains me to say this, I have given in to her, and said I would ask if you might train her with sword, Harwin, when you are here... and then, when you think her ready, perhaps she may go with the Brotherhood and help with your mission." Jon was very serious and stern. The men looked at him like he was mad.

"You want your highborn sister to travel with a bunch of outlaws?" Lem said loudly.

"Jon... It is very dangerous." Harwin added more gently.

"I understand the dangers... like I said, I am not happy about it, but I know my little sister, and she will not be stopped... she will go out alone and seek vengeance as soon as she likes. I think you all know her well enough by now to see that truth... so I am trying to protect her as much as I can." He continued. "I know you will train her well Harwin and not let her travel till she is better... and I fear Gendry is so in love with her that he will eventually follow any plan she has rather than leave her side... so I have no choice but to ask for your help."

Jon looked at Gendry and gave him a quick smile to show that his words were not meant to offend. In truth he could not be happier that Arya had such a strong man by her side, a man who would die for her, protect her, like he would himself.

"I will train her when I am here, Jon, but the Brotherhood must discuss the other matter..." Harwin said.

"Milady... please do not fret... it will all be well."

Tom said to Lady Smallwood who's had covered her mouth to hide the sobs which were trying to escape. It horrified her to think of the little Lady on the road, travelling as an outlaw.

"And what about him with the black eye formin," Lem said nodding toward Gendry. "You know he is one of us... he will be with her too."

"I know that... I believe that I would have a better chance seeing my sister sing and do needlework than stay away from Gendry... so again, I have to let her live as she wants... I trust Gendry to take care of her."

This time, when he looked at Gendry, he could not bring himself to smile.

"We will leave you to discuss it. Lady Smallwood, perhaps you would be so good as to join Arya and myself for a walk?"

"I will." she sobbed.

As they walked, the Lady's tears dried. She liked Jon... He was handsome and well mannered. A Bastard, yes, but bought up with highborns. She trusted him.

"I have to leave tomorrow, Milady," he said. "You will have no problems with my sister... if anything occurs which I need to know, just send a raven... the master is a friend... all will be kept very discreet, you have my word."

"She is little trouble... but I worry for her." She said.

"_She_ is right here." Arya interrupted, annoyed.

"Sister, we are giving you everything you want in spite of our good reason, please let us talk." Jon said.

Arya realised he was right and decided not to push it... she would get her vengeance, and she _had_ Gendry. Life was the best it had been since Winterfell.

"My sister was a constant worry for her Lady Mother, I can assure you."

Arya bit her lip to stop from complaining.

"She was as bad at singing as she was dancing, and her needles went in her finger more than the fabric," he continued chuckling. "She was never going to be a typical Lady. Our father did not know what he was going to do when reached marriage age... he knew she would reject any offer he put to her. I am not surprised in the least that she loves a Bastard smithy."

"I know she is not _typical._.. but this path is so dangerous... and you know she can never marry Ser Gendry... will she live with him in dishonour?" She whispered the last part.

"No... Gendry is a good boy. He will not dishonour her, and she knows it is vital to her claim on Winterfell that she is... whole, so I trust she will not dishonour herself. What will be in terms of marriage, I do not know, Milady? Only time will tell."

Arya had nearly chewed off her bottom lip by the time they had finished talking. Her annoyance was peaked and she wanted to kick Jon in the leg... badly. She did this as soon as the Lady retired.

"Ouch, Arya!" he responded to the kick.

"God's I though ye would never shut up... I hate everyone deciding my future for me." She said.

"I know... listen, we have to go beyond the Wall when I get back. I do not know when I can contact you again, so please, Arya, please... stick to the plan and listen to Harwin and _be careful_ with Gendry." He reddened.

"I will, on all things. I am not stupid Jon. I know I am not ready to fight yet. I can wait... did you know Robb traded me to one of the Frey's for passing over the Trident?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes... Bran sent me a raven. He though you might kill him, or your husband, or yourself! He was very worried."

"I probably would have done something stupid. I found out on the way the Twins... me and Gendry were going to run the night we got news of mother and Robb."

"Run... Robb would have gelded him! Are ye mad?" He said shocked.

"We thought that if we got caught, the Frey would not want me cos' he would think I lay with a Bastard smithy... and no one would ever want to marry me again, so I would be safe from _that_ at least. I could not stand to be married to some old Lord, Jon."

"And what of Gendry's safety?"

"He said he would rather be dead than see me married off to some old man and have to live at the Twins... he said he would risk it so I would be free." Arya said without emphasis. She knew she would do the same for him and Jon must know that or he would not leave her with him.

"He is a good man, Arya. He will take care of you." Jon was impressed, but also worried about the lengths they would go to in order to stay together.

The Brotherhood agreed to let Arya travel with them when she was ready. Lem was most hesitant, but Tom and Gendry talked him round.

"I still can't believe you would let your sister join us on the road." He said the next day as they all broke their fast.

"I heard she slept in brothels and such the last time she was on the road with you, Lem... how were you going to tell my brother that?" Jon teased. "She has seen enough in the last two years... what else is there?" he mused more solemnly, and Lem did not argue further.

Jon and Arya took a walk after breakfast. King Jofferys wedding was the next day and Jon thought it time Arya knew what Sansa had lived through in King's Landing.

"He is a beast. I heard from men sent to the Wall from King's Landing that he would have his King's Guard beat her, even striping her once, in front of many people. She is lucky she is married to Tyrion. I found him honest and helpful when I knew him and I know he had nothing to do with Bran's fall. He will not harm her... I know it."

"I miss her at times... not like I miss you or father... but still. It is hard to believe that we are the only three Starks left."

"It is."

"When do you think the war will end?"

"I don't know. Stannis is the only hope of getting that _inbred _off the Iron Throne. He needs more support. He cannot do it with the army he has... and as for the _Greyjoy's_... I do not know what they thought they could achieve against Robb, Stannis... the Lannister's! _Fools_. Bloody fools."

"You hate Theon?"

"I always hated Theon, little sister. I thought our mutual hatred was obvious all those years... but as much as I hated him... I never thought him capable of killing a child... any child... let alone our brothers."

They both sat and were silent for a long while, reflecting on all the loss and betrayal that had fallen on their family. After, Jon said with a smile,

"I should go and talk with your smithy for a while, now that he is my natural brother." Jon teased.

Arya punched him in the arm playfully. "Do you approve dear brother? You are now the one will decide who I marry... make sure you get a good price!"

"I would have to sell you with some sows and goats, little sister... no one will want an insolent girl in boys clothes."

Arya punched him again. "Gendry wants me." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Aye... that is why I should talk to him more... he is obviously out of his wits!"

Jon got up and ran towards the forge with Arya running, cursing behind him, like they had when they were children and carefree. By the time they reached the forge, they were out of breathe. Gendry looked up and shock his head, smiling as Arya kicked Jon in the back of knee, causing him to fall over. The both laughed out loud.

"I have come to say good bye, Gendry." Jon said when got up from the ground.

"It was good to meet you at last, Jon."

"And you." Jon walked over and shock his hand. He looked him in the eye and said, "I am trusting you to care for her... please make sure she is safe... or as safe as she can be in this war."

"I will."

Jon wanted to threaten him, wanted to show him that he knew how men thought... and he had better not think of his little sister like that. He wanted to hate Gendry, but he couldn't. He loved Arya and he would protect her.

Jon left them alone while he went to gather his things and saddle his horse. Arya watched Gendry work, shirtless as always. She watched the muscles flex in his arms and the sweat trickle down his chest. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to trace her fingers along his abdomen and feel him shudder. She want to kiss every inch of his exposed skin. Her eyes were dark. Her mouth slightly open.

"Arry... what's? What are looking at?" Gendry was taken aback.

He could see lust written all over her. He had seen it before when they kissed, but never this strong, from simply looking at across a room. She walked over and, without speaking, trailed her fingers from his shoulder to abdomen. He shuddered and they both inhaled sharply. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. His tongue was invading her mouth as she pushed her back against the wall. He moved his hands to his favourite place and pulled her into his growing erection. As he kissed and nibbled at her ear she said breathlessly.

"You had better stop... Jon might walk in."

He broke away from her and had to take a step back. They both starred at each other, panting.

"You had better leave, my wolf... I will finish this later."

Arya let out a giggle. "Tomorrow maybe, I think I will be crying for Jon for the rest of the day."

"Yes... sorry, I find it hard to think when you look at me like that... _Gods Arry_, you will be the death of me..." he said shaking his head.

She giggled again and ran from the forge.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon left later that morning. Arya went to her chambers and cried herself to sleep. He bought back all the memories of their time in Winterfell that she dared not think about over the last few years. When he went to the Wall, she truly believed she would never see him again. Knowing that he was in her life once more, gave her such happiness, but she would miss him dearly. After giving her a few hours alone, Gendry went to her room. He gave her time to cry, as he knew she would not want him to see her like that, but it was killing him knowing that she was upset and alone. Even fixing swords in the forge was not taking his mind off her. He decided that he liked Jon very much. He was a good brother and loved his sister. He knew her and understood her. Gendry thought that they probably would have been good friends if they knew each other before he began to kiss his little sister. When he entered the chambers, she was sleeping, curled up in a blanket, like a child. He moved over to the bed, and climbed in beside her cuddling into her back. He kissed the back of her head and she stirred.

"I'm sorry; I did not want to wake you, my wolf." He said gently, as he stroked the line of her side and down to her hip.

"It's fine." She groaned. "Have I been asleep long?"

"It's afternoon."

"Oh hell's... I missed training..."

"Leave it for today... you seem too tired."

"I should train... we have a plan now..." she began to say.

"Stop for today... we can train tomorrow," he interrupted her. "Just stay here and relax for one day, Arry. We have a lot to do and Lem said we are leaving again in two days... so stay here with me today, please."

"Umm," she replied as she turned around and faced him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose and cheeks, just as swollen.

"I liked him... he was everything you described... I even forgive him for punching me, though Lem sneers at me every chance he gets." Gendry said with a smile.

"I love him... I think I will see him again... ya, I think he will be back."

"Me too." And Gendry placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Men!" Arya began. "I look like a _Lady_ who's Knight has been killed in battle and she spends her days weeping like a child, like one of those stupid songs Sansa used to love, and you _still _kiss me. I had thought you liked me in my breeches and tunic, but you grab me and kiss me whenever I wear a stupid gown... you are a liar Gendry Waters... you want me to be a _Lady_... and weep and sing and tell you that you are _brave and gallant_..." she put the back of one of her hands up to her forehead and sighed dramatically saying _"Ohh, my brave knight_..."

Gendry laughed and cupped her face with one hand.

"You can make a jest of me Arry, but I'll not apologise for liking you in a gown... they... they..." he fumbled.

"They what, my bull?" she asked impatiently.

"They show your breasts," he whispered, reddening a little, "but better... they hold you in here."

He slides his hand down her side and on to her hips.

"I love you here, my wolf. I dream about holding you here... when I see you in gown, I want to run my hands over your hips and bite your flesh. My mind loses all control, I swear it! The things I imagine... I envisage you without the gown... I wonder what it would be like to see you... and when you wear your tunic I know that these curves are underneath and I want you just as much... you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, red eyed or in breeches... I cannot stop thinking of you, my wolf."

And he placed another gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "My love." He whispered.

"You did bite my flesh, you stupid bull... or were you too drunk to remember?" she jested and kissed his lips. "I liked it though... so you can do it again if you want." And she kissed him again.

"We have to be careful, Arry." He said but his body was moving closer and he pulled her hip into his so that she brushed against his ever growing hardness.

"I know... but, there are other things Gendry... in the Peach... they did things."

Gendry stopped kissing her and gasped. "What did you see, _Milady_? Were you spying?" he had humour in his voice.

Arya punched him in the arm as she reddened.

"No, but drunken men do not seem to care who is around when they are... well, like this."

And as she said it she moved her hand down and gently rubbed his hardness. Gendry gasped and starred at her with black eyes.

Arya made the same bold smile she did on the night they were both drunk. She got great pleasure from this one aspect of being a Lady. She enjoyed making Gendry crazy with lust. It made her feel a little more normal as a woman... something she never felt before. And his reaction resulted in exquisite responses in her own body... all new and adventurous and _breathtaking_.

"The men talk a lot too..." Gendry managed to say when he remembered to breath after her intimate touch. "I know things that we might try... if we have to wait till the end of the war... if you want."

Arya got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Gendry asked, almost sounding like he was in pain.

"Nowhere, you stupid bull. Come here." She smiled down at him.

Gendry got out of bed slowly. The hardness between his legs was visible through his breeches and he did not want Arya to tease him, but she just looked at it in wonder. The anticipation was brimming. When Gendry reached her, she said,

"Can you help me take this off?" pointing to her tunic, which had been tied at the back in preparation for training before she took to bed.

She turned around, and Gendry slowly pulled at the string until it was untied. Arya turned back to him. She was nervous. Her hands trembled a little and she was unsure how to proceed. She decided that it would be better if Gendry removed her tunic, as her hands were unsteady. She did not trust her mouth to say the words coherently, so she just raised her arms above her head and looked into his piercing eyes. Gendry's mouth dropped open. He was hungry with lust. He was about to see the part of her body that he dreamed about. This was it. He was going to see her for the first time.

"Are you sure my wolf?" he asked but silently he was screaming, _Please say yes... I need to see you!_

She nodded. Gendry got hold of the bottom of her tunic on either side and raised it over her head, revealing her smallclothes. He had kept his eyes on hers but when he slowly removed her undergarments, revealing her breasts and hips, his eyes fell and Arya heard his sharp intake of breathe. The sound send shivers down her spine. She had never imagined that such feeling existed. Her whole body tingled just from the look of desire on his face. His hunger radiated excitement through her. He carefully lifted one hand and stroked his fingers gently from the top of her small breast down to her nipple. He mouth was open in wonder at the feel of her skin and the shape of her breast. It was her turn to stop breathing. Her nipples hardened instantly, which made Gendry moan. He allowed his hand to move lower, down her middle, which made Arya shudder. Finally he reached her hip and all gentleness was lost. He squeezed it with his whole hand, hard. His was losing control. He wanted to fuck her. He was about to burst with desire. It was making him wild, angry even.

Before he could grab her with both hands, Arya moved hers to his tunic and lifted it over his head. She let it drop to the floor and just starred. His body was hard and defined.

"I used to imagine touching your chest all the time when I would watch you work... I would imagine touching you like this..."

She began to trail her fingers around his shoulders and down the front of his chest until she reached his abdomen.

"Just like this... all the time, I though I might burst... watching you."

Arya did not even realise she was talking. She was mesmerised by him. He was perfect. She had never known anything like it, and then he grabbed her and made a noise that was almost a growl. He backed her into the wall and lifted her up. He used his knee to push her legs apart and positioned himself in-between her thighs. He grinded her into the wall, quickly and furiously. He bit at her neck and when his mouth was on hers, he sucked at her bottom lip and pulled her hair back so her face turned up towards him. If she said anything, he didn't hear. He was totally lost in her body. His hands were moving from her breasts to her hips and back, rapidly trying to touch every inch of her. His knees were bent so that he could support her, and just as quickly he would flex his legs and grind his hardness between her legs, again and again.

Arya had no idea what was happening. Gendry was pulling at her, biting her, scratching her and banging her mercilessly into the wall. She felt no pain, just a searing heat in her sex. She could feel her wetness. Gendry was pulling her hair back and she was unable to move under the weight of his body, but that made the pleasure more intense. Her body ached to move and writhe under him, but being unable to move into the feeling send sharp waves of ecstasy through her, all culminating between her legs. Suddenly, Gendry ripped her from the wall and threw her on the bed. He propped himself up over her on his fists, which were clenched in determination.

"Are you okay," he asked in a hard voice. He looked and sounded very angry. "should I stop?"

"No... you stupid bull, _no_." Arya replied, frustrated and eager to continue. Gendry smiled at last.

"We need to be careful," he said as he lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

He sucked it gently at first. His anger seemed to have quietened. He sucked harder, sending a current of pleasure down Arya's spine which caused her to arch her back, forcing her breast harder into her mouth. Gendry moaned onto her nipple and gently bit her, again and again. He was in awe of how her body flexed with each bite. He used one hand to open her breeches. He kissed down her middle and spent a long time kissing her hips, moving from one to the other, and watching her body writhe under him. It was more erotic than he could have imagined, listening to her moans and watching her hips squirm under his touch. He moved back up and kissed her mouth hard. She made so many sounds, that she was barely able to kiss him back.

Arya reached down and slipped a hand into his breeches, grabbing his manhood. Gendry' s head went back hard and he growled again. His breathing was so erratic, Arya though his heart might give out as she slid her palm up and down. Gendry raised himself up on his fists again and grinded into her hand, moaning loudly. Arya reached her lips up and kissed along his jaw and down his neck while his head jerked back and forth. Then with a loud gasp, Gendry exploded into her hand. His head collapsed into her neck as his seed spread into her palm. He grinded still, and then his body fell on her hard. His chest was heaving and he was mumbling her name. Arya tried to catch her breath.

_Wow... what just happened to him?_ was all she could think. Her hand was still in his breeches, covered in his wet and sticky seed, and she did not know what to do. She was scared to move in case she hurt him. He had sounded like he was about to die at one point and he was still breathing like a galloping horse. When he recovered himself a bit, he kissed her lips and said,

"That was, unbelievable Arry... gods... wow. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Gendry..." she still did not know what to do with her hand... or the mess, but she did not want to say that to him.

"Would you like... I could do the same for you... well not the same cos' you're a girl, but..." and he was fumbling again.

Arya silenced him with a kiss. He began to kiss her harder and then moved down to her nipples. The same pleasure erupted in her body and she no longer cared about the mess in her hand. Her body started to jerk and flex under his touch. His lips trailed from her ear down her breasts and to her hips. He ran his fingers along her belly from hip to hip and her body shuddered. He moved his lips back up to her mouth and slid his hand into her breeches and under her small clothes. Her whole body tensed with anticipation and she grabbed the bedding to steady herself. She stopped breathing. When his hand reached her sex, he gasped.

"God's... you're so _wet_."

"Ummm..." was the only sound she could manage.

Gendry let his fingers slide over her sex and back, over and over again. Arya head moved back and forth. She bit her lip as she tried to stifle to noises coming from her mouth. Her legs were moving up and down and her fists were clutching and pulling at the bedding beneath her. She was losing all control of her body. Without notice, one of her legs lifted high and her pelvis grinded into his hand, allowing one of his fingers to enter her and they both moaned loudly.

"God's your hot, Arry... you're on _fire_."

"Ummm..."

He slid another finger inside her and another. She made a noise that sounded like she was in pain. Gendry slowed and said,

"Do you want me to stop... did I hurt you?"

She grabbed his head with both hand and kissed him hard.

"I will kill you if you stop... stupid... I swear it..." so he moved his fingers in and out again and again. She still held his head in her hands.

"Ohh... Gendry... please, Ohh," she moaned as she grinded her sex into his hand.

He moved his thumb over her nub, a move he had heard Lem brag about. She screamed and her whole body shuck with pleasure. His put his mouth on hers to stifle the moans, in case Lady Smallwood came in again, and then rubbed his thumb over her nub and moved his fingers inside her. She moved her head to his shoulder and bit it hard as he repeated the action over and over, saying "God's Arry... your so wet... hot..." Her whole body convulsed and she bit his shoulder so hard he gasped in pain. Her body collapsed beneath him and she panted manically.

"Umm... ohhh... Gendry... Ohh," she whispered over and over. She could not stop. Her breathing was so heavy she could not say anything else. Gendry looked at her in wonder. He watched her body heave, her breast rising and falling, her hips squirming and marvelled at the burning hotness that covered his fingers. He placed little kisses along her nipples and down her navel. He was hard again and wanted more but she seemed unable to move and he did not want to disturb her.

Arya lay there panting for what seemed like an age. _What... in... the... Seven... Hell's... was ... that? Ohhh... Ohh, god's,_ she thought. She was still tingling and she could feel sharp shoots of pleasure in her groin. Gendry's soft kisses were not helping. Finally she said,

"That was amazing."

"I know... it was. You are the most remarkable creature I have ever met Arya Stark. I love you. Even more out of your gowns and breeches," he added with a chuckle.

Arya slapped his arm playfully before running her hand down his chest where she felt his erection brush against her.

"Again?" she said in disbelief.

She was barely able to move. He laughed and nodded.

"I can't help it, here, looking at you, you're so beautiful."

Without blinking, she took him in her hand and moved him. He did not expect it and moaned. He moved his lips back to her mouth and they relieved his frustration quickly and franticly. He collapsed down beside her again and the both laughed.

They did not go to dinner that night, but neither felt hungry for food. They laughed and slept and woke and explored each other in the same way again, never breaking their promise to Jon.

The next day it was back to training. The men looked at them suspiciously when they broke their fast. Arya had a red rash over her cheeks and neck, which was also running down her chest. Gendry had a wide smile on his face and a glow that could light the whole of King's Landing. They trained hard to make up for missing the previous day. They ate dinner heartily and laughed all evening, ignoring the looks of everyone around them.

The next day Gendry and the Brotherhood left Acorn Hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**G.R.R. Martin owns all characters... I'm just borrowing them cos' I love them...**

It was a few days after the Brotherhood left, that word came of King Joffery's death at his wedding dinner. Arya almost kissed the man who bought the news to Acorn Hall. Over supper he told Lady Smallwood and herself how it was the Imp and his wife, Sansa Stark, who was believed to be the killers. Arya had nearly choked on her stew when he spoke the words.

_Sansa... killed Joffery... she would never have the gut's!_ She thought as the others discussed the news. _Although, perhaps Jon was right about the Imp and he had persuaded Sansa to help him._

"The Lady Sansa has disappeared, fled, no one knows where and the Imp is the dungeon of King's Landing..." the man continued.

_Yes, my sweet sister... run, run fast. You have done well_. She thought with delight. Finally a Sansa she could respect and, better still, another name to mark 'DEAD' on her list.

She did not let her happiness of his death distract her from her mission. There was still many more to kill. She continued to train while Gendry and the Brotherhood were away. At night she would recite her list, minus Joffery's of course. It always made her smile when she skipped over his place, but this was short lived as she continued to name those she hated.

After she would give in to more pleasant thoughts... Gendry and the new sensations he had introduced her too. She would move her hands in-between her legs, feeling her hot wetness with her fingers and think of Gendry's hand touching her, his lips kissing her. Every night it was the same. Now that she knew such pleasure existed she could not get enough, and even though it was not the same as having Gendry there in person, she needed the relief. She was torn between thoughts of killing and thoughts of Gendry's touch. She found it hard to balance the feelings of pure hate and vengeance she carried daily, with the sheer love she felt for her Bull. Although she kept herself busy, she missed Gendry more than ever. Some days, she thought she would be content to live with him in Acorn Hall. She could help him in the forge, perhaps. They would be happy and content with that life. But then something would take her back to memories of Winterfell, her parents or her brothers, which would remind her that she would never be content without avenging them all.

Three months later, in the dead of night while the castle sleep, Arya was woken by screaming. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her breeches and tunic and dressed quickly. Suddenly Lady Smallwood bust into her room.

"Save us!... Arry... we are under attack. Men have breached the walls!" she screamed in terror. "Quick... we must hide... there is a passage..." she began to say.

"Who is it, My Lady?" Arya yelled as fear began to radiate through her body.

"I know not... but we must hide... now, come!"

They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The Lady knew of a small passage, the entrance of which was hidden behind a large fireplace, which led to some stairs. At the top of these stairs there was a small room which overlooked the courtyard. The window was only a small slit in the rock and barely visible from below. No one would find them there.

"What about everyone else, My Lady?" Arya asked in panic.

"I cannot save everyone... I wish I could! I promised your brother and the Brotherhood that I would care for you... we must _save you_ Lady Stark."

As much as she wanted to protest and help the others, Arya knew that they could not save everyone. It was impossible. She had also promised Jon and Gendry that she would stay safe, so she followed Lady Smallwood to the kitchen. As they ran, they could hear the screams of everyone in the castle. Arya's blood ran cold as they entered the passage. She heard a babe's cry and a mothers pleading. _It must be Kare and her little one_, she thought in horror. Kare was a kitchen hand who had given birth to a little girl not six months past. As they shut the passage door, the babe cries stopped and Kare wailed an inaudible shriek. Lady Smallwood collapsed briefly, but regained her composure and led Arya up the stairs to the room. It was cramped, even with just the two of them, damp smelling and covered from ceiling to floor in cobwebs. It was still pitch dark outside, but they both stretched to the tiny window, trying to find hope of their friends amongst the screams.

Lady Smallwood gave up first. She fell to the floor and covered her ears with her hands. She hitched her knees up to her forehead and began to rock back and forth. Arya knew what was happening to her, as she had seen it many times in Harrenhal. She did not have the strength to lie to her, to hug her and tell her it would stop soon. She knew that's what the Lady wanted, but it useless to lie in this situation. One just had to wait and hope it ended sooner rather than later.

The screams persisted for hours. When dawn began to break, Arya pressed her head to the window and tried to see the attackers. _Perhaps if I know what they want I can bargain with them._ But no sooner had the though entered her head than she knew she was grasping. _They want to steal and murder and rape... I cannot bargain with animals_.

As light flooded the courtyard, Arya could see no men. She could hear women pleading and crying nearby and the sound of men laughing and jesting, but she could see no one. As time went on a group of castle folk were bought into the yard and lined up. They were beaten, the women's clothes were torn and they all looked terrified. Lady Smallwood was mumbling to herself incoherently and lying down with her arms around her legs. Arya knew she was not in this reality. Somehow it seemed kinder to let her stay in whatever delusion she was in. Nothing could be worse than the truth.

Suddenly, a very large man thundered into the courtyard. He towered over everyone around him. Arya's whole body tensed in fear as she recognised him.

"The Mountain." She shrieked as she clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her horror. "Ohh god's... not him." she pleaded.

"I know she is here you lot of rats... tell me where she is or I'll have my men slit ye from neck to belly... and leave ye out here to rot while the dogs eat yer insides." The Mountain's tone conveyed that he was serious. No one would doubt that he do exactly that.

"She goes by the name of Arry Snow... where is she?" He thundered.

_He's here for me_. She cried. _He must know who I am_.

In that moment she wanted to run, she wanted to cry, but most of all she wanted Gendry, Jon, and her Father. Arya though she knew fear, she thought she knew terror, but what coursed through her in that moment was beyond anything she felt before. She knew she had to hand herself over... he would butcher everyone in the castle otherwise. He would probably do that anyway, but still, she could not sit back, watch and do nothing as he tortured them for information about her.

"Lady Smallwood... I have to go." She said carefully. "Stay here and do not move until Tom and the others are back. I'm sure they will hear of this soon and come fast. Do you hear me, My Lady? Do not move from here."

She looked up at Arya with petrified eyes. She tried to speak but not words came out.

"I have to hand myself over before they torture everyone... I have seen them do it before... I have no choice."

Suddenly she could see Jon's and Gendry's faces as they heard that she was with the Mountain. "You have to tell Gendry and Jon that okay? You must tell them I had no choice! Do you hear me?" she was yelling directly in to the Lady's face now as the realisation of what she was about to do hit her. The only response she got was a short nod.

Without thinking, Arya kissed her cheek and said. "Thank you for everything My Lady... be strong."

And with that she got up, left the room and climbed down to the kitchen, making sure the passage was still hidden. She took a deep breath and made her way outside. The castle was in complete disarray. Blood lined the walls and floor where the bodies of people she had come to think of as friends, lay. She seen a man, or boy rather who looked like Sye, the apprentice master. A pang of guilt coursed through her. He had looked so hurt and angry when he seen her and Gendry together and he realised she had used him. She never apologised to him. Tapestries were torn from the walls and everything that could break was in pieces on the floors. Before she could reach the door to the courtyard a sharp pain filled her head. A ringing noise consumed her ears and she dropped to the floor. She tried to shout but no sound came out.

"Where ya think yer going, ya little shit?"

She could hear the words but they sounded far away. Her head was in her hands and she was on her knees trying to fight disorientation.

"Get up rat."

Arya was dragged into the courtyard.

"Found this fella inside." The man said as he hurled Arya to the ground.

She slammed into the dirt and rolled onto her back, still clutching her head. She looked up and saw that the Mountain was standing over her, peering down with smile on his grotesque face.

"That's no boy." The Mountain said, sneering down at her.

"Gotya... you little bitch," he hissed. "Thought you made a fool of me you _cunt_?" he spat.

"What?" was all she could manage to say to him.

"The Queen's looking for you. Got me in a lot of shit when she found out you were alive all along and we had ya at Harrenhal. Called me a 'Stupid Cunt' for not knowing who you were." He bent down and grabbed Arya by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"I'd flay ya if I had the choice... but the Queen said no 'arms to come to ya. You're a lucky little bitch, Stark."

Arya wanted to say something, to deny she was a Stark and run, but the disorientation took over and everything slowly went black.

Jon

Immediately after Jon returned from Acorn Hall, the men of the Night's Watch left the Wall to hunt Mance Rayder. He was a former man of the Watch who had deserted and united all the wildlings under his rule. He called himself 'King Beyond the Wall'. His plan was to attack the Night's Watch at the Wall and continue south until he held the Seven Kingdoms. Jon and his companions lasted two months in freezing conditions before returning to the Wall empty handed.

They encountered many wildings' along the way, all of them hostile. The wilding's hated the _Crows_, as they called the men of the Watch. Mance seemed to give them hope of a better future where they could go south and not be treated as savages. The wilding's had enough of the southern's keeping them locked beyond the Wall, like prisoners. If the only way to be truly free was to take the south by force, so be it. It was in there nature to take what they wanted when they seen it, be that a woman, weapon or land. If there opponent was strong enough to defend their property, they could keep it. If not, they deserved to have it taken away.

Back at the Wall, all the men had pestered Jon for information about his travels south.

"Where did ya go, Jon," Pyp asked. "Come on... was it to do with the war? You're Brother? Did you kill a few Frey's?"

"It was nothing to do with Robb or the war. Leave it... I'll not talk about it." he always answered.

He wanted nothing more than to send a raven to Arya, but with so many people talking about him being allowed to leave, he thought it best not too. He had to trust in Lady Smallwood and the Brotherhood to care for her... even Gendry, though he preferred not to think about him and Arya spending so much time in each other's company. He had agreed to let them be together, and he liked Gendry, but he knew Arya. She was the most wilful person he had ever known, so he knew she would find it hard to stick to her promise. Apart from any other reason, she would want to because she was not supposed to, it was not allowed and not the actions of a proper Lady. He had to push the thoughts from his mind. He had agreed to trust her. Still, he did not like to think of his little sister, alone with a boy.

By the time they returned from beyond the Wall, word had reached them of Joffery's death and Sansa's escape. Jon was shocked. He could easily believe that Tyrion had killed the King, but not that Sansa had any part in it. Jon and Sansa had never particularly gotten along in Winterfell. She always treated him little better than she had Theon, not a _real_ member of her family. They never played together as youngsters, talked or even argued. They never did much of anything really. She was as opposite to Arya and himself as she could possibly be. She would certainly not be part of a murder, even the murder of a beast like Joffery.

_Where could she be?_ he wondered in silence. _Someone must be helping her, but who?_

His usual enemies at the Wall, like Janos Slynt, a former member of the guard from King's Landing, would talk loudly at dinner. "Father a traitor, and now a murderer for a sister!"

He did his best to ignore them. He had been scolded by Commander Mormont after he broke the nose of one man who called Sansa an 'imp fucker', after word of her marriage to Tyrion reached them.

"You have to learn to ignore them." The commander had shouted angrily. "We have more important things to worry about, boy."

"My sister was forced to marry a _Lannister_... that is important to _me_, my Lord." He argued.

It was one of the reasons the Commander let him leave to find Arya. He knew Jon was on the verge of fleeing the Wall after word of Robb's murder. He wanted vengeance. His friends had talked him into staying after his father's murder and managed to do the same after Robb, but it was becoming a losing battle. When the Raven came from Acorn Hall, the Commander heard hope in Jon's voice for the first time since his father was imprisoned. He tried to reason with him at first, but when he saw that he would abscond, he had yielded and let him go. The punishment for leaving the Wall was death and he could see that Jon was on the verge of risking his life it meant finding one of his siblings alive. In truth, Mormont was surprised he had come back.

Jon and the Watch prepared for attack. Mance and the wilding's were coming soon. Commander Mormont reached out to all the so called 'King's' in the kingdom for help, but he had been rejected by most. They knew they had a certain protection with the Wall, but they were heavily outnumbered. It would be a messy attack and if the wildings breeched the gates, the Night Watch would lose.

The men lined the Wall, archers were ready and others kept oil simmering, waiting to throw it down the seven hundred foot drop to the ground below. Tension was rising in everyone. The wildings were strong, fearless, savage and there was hundreds of thousands of them. It was not going to be an easy fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arya**

Arya awoke to a throbbing head which was not made easier by the constant movement underneath her. She was tied to someone on horse back. When she opened up her eyes, she gasped as the Mountain looked down on her.

"Awake are ya? Don't think of trying out' stupid, wolf. I have ya tied to me nice and tight... you'll not get away from me." He was the meanest looking man Arya had ever seen. Fear radiated through her body.

"I'll hand you over to the Queen if it's the last thing I do." He spat.

She did not know how long she had been unconscious. A sudden flutter of terror passed over her already tensed body as she thought of all the people of Acorn Hall, Lady Smallwood especially. She knew the Mountain and his men would not leave many alive. Any women who survived probably wished they hadn't.

_This is it._ she thought as the throbbing in her head persisted relentlessly. _The Queen will kill me, I'm sure, as payback for Sansa killing Joffery. She probably wants me alive so she can arrange a very public execution... like fathers._

**Jon**

They were out of hot oil and arrow supplies were dwindling. Mance had wildlings reaching the top of the Wall miles apart. They did not have near enough men to guard the whole Wall.

"Seven help us." Commander Mormont said in a hushed voice. "All the _King's_ have left us to rot, Snow... it will not be long before Mance comes over."

"There must be more we can do?" Jon pleaded with the aging man.

"Tis' hopeless... we cannot match his amount of men, Jon."

They kept fighting as best they could until morning. Jon looked at Pyp, Sam and the rest of his new brothers. A mixture of fear, dejection and resignation lined their faces. They were all exhausted. The fight had gone on for near two weeks. There was not much else to do but face the reality that they would all soon die.

Jon was not sure when he heard the loud noise of a horn from his perch on top of the Wall. They _are going to attack again_. He thought with less fear than he had during previous attacks. Tiredness and looming failure had made him almost apathetic to his own death.

"Where is it coming from?" Sam asked in terror.

"Same place as always." Jon said.

"No Jon... It's not. I swear it... that's coming from behind us."

Jon jumped up and listened. "God's... I think your right, Sam."

"Oh... the wildings have us surrounded now... they must have breached the Wall somewhere and now we are surrounded Jon!"

If Sam had any energy left, he would have thrown up the contents of his stomach, but as it was, he just buried his head in his hands and tried not to wretch.

"Stannis... its Lord Stannis!" a man roared from below. "We are saved!"

The relief that flowed through Jon and Sam at that moment was enough to make both weep. Sam stood up and looked into the distance with Jon. In the clearing they could see and army approaching, carrying the new banner of Stannis Baratheon.

"Look, the red flames to show he now follows the Lord of Light." Sam said. "It is true... he has a new God."

"I could care less which God he follows Sam... we will not die today."

Both men looked at each other and let out a loud, nervous laugh, filled with a release they both needed badly. They quickly embraced each other and headed to the ground.

**Gendry**

"_Sacked... sacked_... no, we where their a few months past. The castle was secure... it had men!"

"It is true, boy. Pull yourself together now... we have no time to sit her talking." Lem said.

"Do you have any word of Arry, the Lady Smallwood?"

"No... come on, get your horse... we will find out their fate soon enough."

The men rode all day and night until their horses could handle no more. It was only when they arrived at Acorn Hall that Gendry shock dissipated, and the full horror of what happened began to sink in. He had not allowed himself to feel anything whilst they were travelling. He just had to get to the castle and find her. She would be alive and well. She would have figured out a way to escape the terror and would be waiting for him to return to her. Any other thoughts had no place on the road. They would slow him down, make him angry and sad. He had to be quick. He had to get to her.

When they entered the courtyard of the castle, Gendry heard Tom and Harwin's sharp intake of breath. They all seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Bodies were strewn all round, festering. Dogs were eating the rotten flesh. The smell of decay was so overpowering that Gendry nearly wretched. But he had better things to do than empty his stomach. There was no one there. He jumped off his horse and ran into the castle. The fear he was suppressing for days now raged in his stomach. He shouted for Arry and the Lady, at first but got no reply.

"It's the Brotherhood... we have returned... anyone?" he continued, over and over whilst running from room to room trying to find any survivor.

When he entered the kitchen he heard a faint whisper. "Hello... hello?" he called. Harwin came in behind him.

"Be quite boy... I can't hear."

"Please... Ser Gendry." The voice was low.

"Lady Smallwood!"

"Fire." Was all the voice said.

They went over to the fire place and looked around. It was only when the Lady said, 'here', that they pushed back the wooden plank that hid the secret passage. Behind it they found Lady Smallwood, dirty, half starved and cold.

"God's." Harwin said as he picked her up. "Gendry, water."

Gendry waited impatiently as she drank some water. "Arry... where is she?" he demanded.

"Give her some time, boy." Harwin warned.

"Took her." Was the only thing the Lady said before blackness found her.

Lem had found a young boy hiding in one of the chambers. He was terrified but recognised the Brotherhood and soon began to speak.

"They said they wanted the Lady Arry, Ser. They said they would open us all up and leave us to the dogs if we didn't give her to em'." The little boy said.

"So you turned her over!" Gendry screamed. He had lost all restraint now. He did not want to scare the child, but he was furious that someone had betrayed her.

The little boy flinched. "No... no Ser Gendry... we never." He began to say.

"It's okay, boy... Gendry don't mean you any harm." Tom said in a gentle voice.

The boy nodded and continued. "It was the lady... she came out herself."

"Damn stupid... stupid." Gendry muttered, trying to control his temper.

"He was bigger than any man I've ever seen... scariest man I ever seen, Ser. His men made all the women cry. They thought it funny. They killed all the babes and..." his voice was beginning to crack.

"Tis' alright, boy... you have said enough." Tom said.

Gendry gasped and collapsed into a chair. Terror radiated through him. "It's... it's."

"What?" Lem asked impatiently.

"It's the Mountain." Gendry said wide-eyed.

**Arya**

They were riding for a few weeks before they reached King's Landing. Arya did not want to think of the last time she was here, the day her father had his head taken. The day Sansa had collapsed in fear and she was made into the orphan boy, Arry. The day that had changed everybody's life forever. She had decided on the road that Cersei would surely kill her. That being the case, she had nothing to fear. She would be dead soon, so she would not give the Queen the satisfaction of making her cower. She would never show weakness before her, never.

_I will_ _be dead soon, and then what will it matter_? she thought. _I will be with Father, Mother and my brothers._

She thought everyday of Gendry and their wonderful day in her bed, exploring each other, declaring love for each other in every way. She longed to see him, touch him one last time, but she was happy he was safe with the Brotherhood and Jon, safe at the Wall.

_Perhaps Gendry and the Brotherhood will kill some of those on my list. They have heard me recite it often enough. They must know all the names as well as I do by now. _She thought.

She was bought straight before the Queen, still tied to the Mountain. _I have no fear_. she repeated with determination to herself as she was dragged through the castle.

"Ahh... here she is, the _little savage_ has returned..." Cersei said in her usual, snide manner, with a cunning smile . "You had thought that you fooled us all, didn't you?"

"I fooled you long enough... two years?" Arya replied with a smile of her own.

"_Think your clever_? Well I should concede that you did hide from us for a long time, so I suppose you are cleverer than most, especially your pretty sister... though that is not necessarily _an achievement_."

"I hear that you have not caught her yet, Queen." Arya tone was smug and satisfied.

Cersei shifted in her chair, rage boiling underneath her steady, regal demeanour.

"Perhaps my sweet sister is not so stupid after all?" Arya was enjoying herself now.

_If I am going to die, I will have some fun first. _She thought.

Cersei was trying hard to control her expression and remain in charge in front of her men.

"Ohh... it is as much a shock to me as anyone, that Sansa is quick witted. _Your grace_." Arya continued. "I had always thought her as stupid as one of her painted dolls, thought I have to say, dear _Queen_, I am gladder than you know that she chose to show us all her true person _in this manner_."

Cersei's resolve broke suddenly and she threw a wine goblet directly at the young wolf. Arya was easily able to avoid it however, moving to her right, so that it crashed into the chest of the man behind her.

"Keep laughing _little savage_, for it will be short lived."

Cersei's tone was so menacing, that a shiver of fear ran through Arya, thought she hid it well.

"Your husband, Ramsey Bolton, is waiting for you in Winterfell. I hear he is _most obliging_ to those who disobey and anger him. He will have that mouth of yours sown shut! Rather like your brother's head on that wolf of his."

With those last words she laughed loudly and all her men followed. Her jest of her Brothers murder cut her more deeply than any fear she had about Bolton. She gritted her teeth and said,

"I heard Joffery cried like a little girl as he choked... rather like the time I beat him... he cried like a little girl then too."

The words were out before she had time to compose herself. She had gone too far. Cersei would make her pay for that.

The Queen stopped laughing and looked venomously upon Arya. With a vacant expression she said,

"Not the face, Mountain... we need her to be somewhat presentable for her husband."

With that, the Mountain turned her and punched her in the stomach. Arya felt the wind knocked out of her for a second, and the pain hit. She doubled over onto herself, gasping for breath but finding none. She collapsed on the floor and heaved, over and over. The pain was intense and not subsiding.

"Bring her to her room and keep it well guarded. She is never to be alone. If she escapes... I will put all your heads on spikes, is that understood?"

Arya could hear Cersei mutely through the ringing in her ears. _Will this pain ever end_? she screamed to herself as she was dragged from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gendry**

"Where are you going? You will not defeat the Mountains men, boy." Lem yelled as Gendry mounted his horse.

"Aye... and she is probably near enough to the Landing by now." Harwin put in.

"I am not going south... I am going north." He said sternly.

"North... you're going to attack Winterfel alone, are ya?"

"I'm going to the Wall... I have to tell Jon. Together we will find a way to get her back."

"He's a man of the Watch now... they can't leave the Wall. He won't be able to help ya."

Gendry glared at the men. "What would you have me do, so? Should I just stay here and do nout?"

"No, boy." Tom said. "Go to her brother... he seemed a decent sort... you will find a way, I'm sure of it."

Gendry nodded and they gave him looks of encouragement back, but he could see the doubt in his Brothers eyes. They thought she was lost, but he would never believe that.

He rode all during the days and most of the nights. He was exhausted. _I will never bloody reach it! How much further can it be!_ he screamed to himself, daily. He had no food and his horse was about to collapse. He did not want to risk stopping at a tavern again as he had gotten into a fight with a man who tried to rob him. Gendry nearly killed him with a few punches. He was so mad and frustrated. He saw the man as Ramsey Bolton, even though he had never seen Bolton before and did not know his face. He had hit him so hard he heard bones crack. The Brotherhood were right, he did not know his own strength. It was only when Arya was threatened that he lost control and seen the damage he could do. He was growing weaker and was frozen solid, but he would not give up. Gendry was used to the heat of the South and the fiery temperatures of the forge. He was sure he would lose a toe or two before he reached the Wall. He was rewarded for his determination one day, when he looked up and seen the most amazing sight he had ever encountered. A seven hundred foot high wall made of ice. He stopped to marvel at it. Then, remembering why he was there, he kicked his horse and they both gave their last breaths to reach the Wall.

**Arya**

Arya was to be held in her chambers until Lord Ramsey came to claim her. It was decided that he should make the moon long journey to Kings Landing to collected her himself. His father had insisted.

"I've heard she is wild, son." He said. "Just teach her obedience. She will have learned it by the time you get to Winterfell. I want no trouble. It cannot be known that you swapped wives. Marry her quietly before the Queen and take her straight away so the marriage is consummated. Make sure you deal with that other girl when you get back."

"I will father." He replied simply. "Winterfell is secure."

The Queen had insisted that Arya dine with her every evening. She enjoyed telling Arya tells of Ramsey's hunting games.

"And if they have pleased him... he will slit their throats before flaying their skin!"

Cersei was always in cups, Arya noted. It was only late afternoon when she was called to eat with her, and every day she was drunk. Arya held her resolve at all the disgusting stories the Queen threw at her. She was determined not to show her fear, though inside her stomach twisted with every detail of her 'husband'.

"You have turned into a cruel drunk, Your Grace." Arya said on the forth evening. "You were a bitch sober... but drunk... well, I can see were Joffery got his... _ways_."

Cersei laughed a drunken cackle. "It was not from Robert, I can assure you."

"Well, that would have been impossible..." Arya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Your father should have kept that to himself." Cercei answered, as she leaned over the table in an effort to speak quietly.

"Was that the reason for all of it, Queen? This whole damn war! Just to keep your dirty, incestuous secret."

Cersei fell back on her chair and lifted her wine glass, shrugging.

"My father, mother, brothers... your son! Was it worth it, Cersei?"

"I am Queen." She said between sips.

"Aye... and alone. You bring me here every day because you have no one else left. Trying to torment me is your only entertainment. I do not see what is so great about _being Queen_."

Cersei stiffened. "Guards... take this savage back to her room." she demanded. "I am bored of her."

Arya smiled. _Cersei is_ _broken... it is only a matter of time before Stannis overthrows her_.

**Jon**

They had taken wildings as captives. Thousands of them. They had no way to feed them or care for them, but Mance was captured, so they had to give those who yielded a safe place to go.

The men of the Night's Watch were saved by Stannis and Jon and his friends were grateful. They would not die... Sam, Pyp, Grenn, they would all live. One morning a few weeks after the battle ended, he was asked to report to Stannis. He had no idea what the man wanted him for.

"The King wants you, Lord Snow." One of Stannis's men had said.

"I'm no Lord." Jon replied.

"Regardless... the King wants you... now."

Jon looked at his friends. Sam was encouraging, but Pyp and Grenn seemed to hold his fear. He rose from the table and followed the Kings man. He was led to the Commanders room. Inside Mormont, Stannis and the Red woman were waiting for him.

"You are Ned Stark's Bastard?" Stannis asked without polite introductions.

The Commander looked at him with a weary expression.

"I am."

"Your sister is married to the Bolton Bastard, and they are in Winterfell."

"So I have heard." Jon said, trying not to give anything away.

"I want you to leave the Night's Watch and return to Winterfell as Lord Stark. I will legitimise you, Snow. You can take back your home from the turncloak who caused your brother's death, and free your sister."

Stannis's manner was straight and without embellishment. Jon could scarcely believe his ears.

"What do you say?" Stannis asked.

"I... I don't know..."

"Give the boy time... it is a lot to take in." Mormont remarked, trying to give Jon some reprieve from Stannis's glare.

"I would have thought it a simple choice... but come back tomorrow if you wish."

Jon went to is bed in a daze. He had always wanted to be legitimatised. He had dreamed of a different life where he was Ned Starks trueborn son, held his name and was heir to Winterfell. In those dreams, however, all his kin was alive and living there with him. Arya was safe in Acorn Hall and he had no idea where Sansa was. By revealing Arya identity, he might put her in more danger, but Sansa might be able to come home if he held it. Cersei Lannister would definitely attack Winterfell if she heard Sansa had fled there, causing more death. And he has sworn an oath to the Night's Watch. He would lose his brothers, the only brothers he had left. As he sat, contemplating his choices, his friends joined him.

"What did the King want, Jon?" Pyp asked eagerly.

Jon told them Stannis's offer. The three stood wide eyed.

"You'd be a bloody fool not to take it, Snow... suck up here, or Lord of your own castle... it would be the easiest decision I ever made." Grenn said.

"And you could marry and have children... I miss girls." Sam said sadly.

"What do you know of girls?" Pyp asked sarcastically.

"I know how to look at them." Sam said with a smile and they all laughed.

"Did any of them look back at ya?" Grenn asked.

"No."

"What will you do, Jon?"

"I don't know." He said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Can I talk to you Commander?" Jon asked as he poked his head around the door.

"Aye... I've been waiting for you. Come in, boy."

"What should I do?" he asked straight. Jon's eyes were pleading for answers.

"I can't tell you what to do, lad."

"I am sworn to the Night's Watch... can't I be killed if I accept Stannis's offer?"

"I can fix that... Stannis can legitimise you and give you an army to reclaim Winterfell in your father's name... the only question, lad, is if you want to be Lord of Winterfell." Mormont said simply.

"What of my brothers?"

"Your brothers will understand if you go... no doubt they would run to Winterfell if they could. What of your sister's?"

"Arya is safe where she is. I have no idea where Sansa is... but I could make Winterfell a safe place for her to come back too."

"Stannis will want an answer tomorrow... take the night to think on it."

"I will feel like I have dishonoured everyone, if I turn my back on my vows... I swore before the god's."

"That is not a reason to stay... we are safe now with Stannis's men to help us. Mance is caught. You are not abandoning us if you go, Jon. You are helping the King secure the north from the people who betrayed your father and brother... and I know that girl at Winterfell is not your sister, but I am sure she needs saving, along with the rest of your fathers people. Stannis will claim Winterfell with or without you, however. Sleep on it, lad."

Jon got up and left. He went to his bed, ignoring the looks and questions from his friends, and tried to find sleep. The next morning, Stannis called for him straight after they broke their fast.

"Well, what answer have you, Snow?" Stannis asked in his usual forthright manner. He really was a humourless and disagreeable man to talk to, Jon thought.

"I have decided to decline your request, Your Grace."

It was easy to see that everyone in the room had not expected that answer.

"You're going to stay here, and leave your sister to rot with Bolton? It is true what they say of men with Bastard blood." Stannis said revealing his anger.

Jon swallowed his and looked briefly to the Commander and back to Stannis.

"Your Grace, I believe my sister is more than capable of looking after herself. She has survived this long, after all. My father lost his head because he thought you to be the rightful heir, so my refusal is not meant as a slight on your Kingship, but I will not claim Winterfell over the bodies of my murdered family. I may have bastard blood, but Robb, Bran and Rickon were my brothers and I loved my father, but they are dead. My home is gone. The men of the Night's Watch are my brothers now, and the Wall is my home."

Stannis slammed his fist on the table. "Fine, be gone with you, fool."

Jon looked at the Commander who gave him a slight nod of respect, before turning and leaving the room. When he told his friends he decided to stay they thought he had gone mad.

"I'm glad you're staying though." Sam had said. "I was sure you'd be gone when I woke up."

The Lord Commander made no further comment, though Jon thought him as surprised as the rest. It was within the week that Jon was called for by one of Stannis's men and bought to the Commanders room again.

"Maybe they want to give you King's Landing too." Grenn said laughing.

"Be sure and say bloody '_Yes_' this time, Jon." Pyp said with humour, but he was not joking.

When he entered the room his mouth fell open and fear gripped his heart.

"Gendry... what are you... Ohh God's, _where is she_?"

"You know him, then? He came to the gates asking for you." The Commander asked.

"He is a friend of Arya's... where is she?" Jon demanded.

Gendry was exhausted, starved and frozen. He looked at Jon with heavy eyes, shivering and sweating.

"Acorn Hall was sacked when we were gone helping the villages of the Riverlands."

"_God's_... no," was all Jon could say.

"They were looking for her, Jon... they knew who she was. The Mountain and his men took her to King's Landing."

Terror griped him. "_The Mountain has her... _How did they find her?"

"I don't know... I am sorry Jon. I thought she was safe. I know you have taken vows here, but you must help me find her. I need her back! _I need her, Jon_." Gendry slumped down on the floor, shivering. The Commander ordered men to take him and give him warm clothes and food and see to his fever. When they were gone, he said,

"Is that the boy you told me about, who travelled with your sister these past years?"

"Yes... he is hopelessly in love with her, as you can see."

"He must have rode fast to get here. He looks like he has not slept in weeks."

"Like I said, hopelessly in love... I trusted him to keep her safe." Jon spat.

"It's not his fault lad." The Commander said, feeling sorry for Gendry.

"I know... I know."

"It may have been from here... a lot of questions were asked when you left."

"Who would... Slynt... that traitor, it was Janos Slynt!"

"Aye, I'd say you are right... he is probably in contact with the queen, hoping to get out of his vows, but we have no proof, so keep your head." Mormont warned.

"I need to see the King." Jon said.

"Aye, I thought you might say that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Arya**

She knew the castle of Kings Landing. She had escaped it once before and knew she could do it again. She did not have much time before Ramsey came to claim her, so had to act fast. There was always a man guarding her door, but the Mountains men were always drunk. She knew what she had to do. She wanted nothing more than to slit the throats of each of them, but that would be impossible.

She had her usual dinner with a drunken queen Cersei. "Ramsey will be here soon." She slurred.

"I look forward to meeting him... and telling him to go to the seven hells." Arya replied flatly.

"He will cut out your tongue for that, little savage."

"He can do what he wants."

When she was led back to her chambers, one of the Mountains men was guarding her door. He seemed drunk, just as Arya expected. She was pushed through the door full force and fell onto the chamber floor. Her palms were scratched from breaking her fall and her knees bruised, although this was a nightly occurrence and the wounds did not bother her anymore. She heard the door lock as she got back on her feet.

_I will wait a while_. She thought as she took the stolen bread from her pocket. Every night she had gathered small amounts of food that might last for the beginning of her journey. It was easily done as Cersei was always drunk and rarely paid attention to details as she mocked her. The man guarding her would have a sword and knife that she could steel after she killed him. His knife was carried on his ankle. She would kill him with it, then steal his sword and purse and run to the vaults were they kept the dragon skulls, like she did three years previously.

It was nearing midnight. Arya banged on the chamber door to get the guards attention.

"Stop that bangin'... What do ya want, ya little bitch." He sneered, far more drunk than Arya anticipated.

She clutched her stomach and bent over when he looked in the door. "Fetch the master... I am ill." She said in a groggy voice.

The man spat on the floor by her feet. "I'll do nout."

"Please... there is something wrong with me... I am in pain... if I die before Bolton marries me... the queen will have you flayed."

The guard thought for a moment. He knew she was right.

"Get back inside and I'll fetch..." he was saying but Arya cut him off by falling on her hands and knees by his feet. She grabbed his legs.

"Please do not leave me... I am scared." She sobbed as he tried to free his legs from her.

She found the knife and managed to hold it as he fought her. When it was secure she looked up, pleading in her eyes.

"Please ser... help me to my bed."

This took the guard by surprise. The pretty young girl was crying and begging for his help. Begging him to take her to her bed. His drunken lust outsmarted him as Arya knew it would. He stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him. As he reached down to pick her up, she stuck him in the side of the neck with all her force and moved quickly from his grasp. His hands went to his neck and his eyes widened as he felt the knife. He tried to scream at her, but his breath only came out as sputtering of blood. He fell to his knees and tried to remove his sword, anger filling his eyes as he clawed his way across the flood to her. She just retreated. There was no way for him to survive or call for help. Even if he reached her his strength was fading rapidly. She just sat back and waited for him to die, smirking at him as he looked at her in a rage. As the anger in his eyes dimmed and his life was leaving his body, Arya crawled over to him, looked him in the eyes and said softly.

"This is for all the people of Harrenhal and Acorn Hall, you sack of wine." Before giving him an almighty smile.

She stood up and looted his body of anything that might be useful to her, gathered the bag she had prepared over the previous few weeks and sneaked out of the chambers, closing the door behind her.

**Jon**

Gendry had been out with fever for the best part of a week. During that time, Jon agreed to leave the nights watch, be legitimised by Stannis and take back Winterfel in the name of the Starks. Stannis had one other surprise for him after he signed his name, Jon Stark.

"You will need to marry. I have found you a wife that will bind us to the wildings." Stannis had said without blinking.

Jon looked to the Lord Commander. He had not thought about Stannis trading him in marriage. He scolded himself for not realising that that was part of his duty as heir to Winterfel.

"Do I get to find out who she is?" he said without hiding his anger.

"Don't worry. You are very lucky I have chosen her for you. You will marry the wilding princess, Val."

Jon's eyes widened. Val was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, in fact. All the men at Castle Black had stared at her when she was captured with Mance.

"I thought that might finally make you smile, you insolent pup." Stannis said angrily. "You are the most ungrateful boy I have ever encountered!" he raged.

"I am not ungrateful, Your Grace. But Val has slit the throats of three men so far... what makes you think she will consent to marry me?"

"She will marry you... those men tried to rape her, she killed them. I trust you will treat her with a little more care."

"The wildings do not live like us, Your Grace. They do not have our ways."

"She will learn to live them soon enough. She will be the lady of Winterfel. Go to her now and tell her of your betrothal."

Jon's jaw dropped open. "She does not know!"

"I thought you might like to explain things to her." Stannis said.

If Jon had thought it possible for Stannis to smile, he might have detected a smirk on his face. He left the room after giving the Lord Commander an exasperated look which was met with a shrug of the shoulders. He knew that no man would ever be upset to marry Val. Her long blond hair, high cheek bones and striking eyes made her a rare beauty. Her fiery temper and quick wit only gave her an exoticness which Jon had found intriguing. When he reached her chamber door, he let out a sigh and knocked. She answered wearing a woollen dress which clung to her body at her breasts and rounded her hips delicately. Her hair was braided and lying over her shoulder. Jon was used to seeing her wrapped in her cape, covered. Now he could imagine her body shape through her dress and he had to catch himself to keep his mind from wandering as he entered the room.

"What I can do for you, Lord Snow... or Lord Stark, I should say." Her eyes danced as she talked.

_She fears nothing_. He thought as he turned his gaze to the fire so as not to be distracted by her beauty.

"I have been legitimised, it is true. I am to return to my home and reclaim it in my father's name."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Jon sighed. "Stannis has decided that I must marry... make an alliance to strengthen his numbers and chances of winning the war."

He waited for her to say something, but she did not.

"I know you do not believe yourself to be a princess, Val, but Stannis does. He has told me that we are to be married. I, the protector or the North and you, princess of the wildings." He turned to look at her.

He face was impassive. She did not speak for a full minute.

"So I am to be your wife, and live in a castle, as a Lady."

"That is what he wants."

"Do I have a choice here, Lord Stark?"

"As much of one as I have." He answered angrily.

He did not expect Val to be happy with the news, but it still stung that she found the idea of marrying him so off putting.

"You do not want to marry me?" she asked as she turned her head to the side. "I suppose that is to be expected... you crows are not allowed women. I always suspected men joined so they could couple with other men." Humour and mocking lined her voice.

Jon had never met a woman who spoke like this to men. Arya had been wild, but she was so young, her insolence was innocent in comparison to Val suggestive tones.

"That does not happen here, as you well know... I had never thought that I would marry, but I never thought I would be a true Stark and lord of Winterfel, either."

Val's face softened as she looked at him, so confused and attempting to hide his fear.

"You are a beautiful woman, Val... and spirited, which I find much more amusing than the usual castle Lady."

He smirked thinking of Arya's antics and Sansa's disgust and disapproval.

"I would be happy to marry you."

He blushed and looked to the floor for a second. "I will not force you, though. If you think you can live as a Lady in a castle and be my wife... well _only you_ can decide that. I will leave you to consider it. Perhaps you want to talk to Stannis about other options if you refuse. I will leave you."

He gave her a small bow and went to the door. He was about to open it when Val placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned, startled. She had a bemused look on her face as she cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned into him, kissing him softly. He began to stiffen and his whole body froze at her touch. He did not expect it and was unsure how to proceed. Val broke the chaste kiss and arched her eyebrow.

"Is that all I can expect of a southerner? Ye do not know how to please a woman." She was mocking him again.

"I am no southerner." He spat.

He could tell that she loved to mock him and it infuriated him. He grabbed her around the waist with one hand and slid the other into her hair, pulling her into him as he kissed her hard. His tongue found hers and he allowed it to explore her without restraint. He thought of all the japes and laughs she had as his expense, the way her eyes danced as she mocked him and his anger at her transformed into lust. He trailed kisses down her neck, making her gasp. He turned her around so that she was up against up the door and he allowed his hands to move up her bodice and into her hair, and cupped her face as his lips found hers again. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Their eyes were glassy and full of need.

"Why did you not try and stop me, My lady?" he asked confused.

Her breathing was ragged as she answered, "I kissed you first... so I thought it only fitting that I allow you to kiss me, once."

He smiled "Once?"

"We free folk do not marry every man we kiss, Lord Stark." Her mocking tones returning.

**Gendry **

He had been out a week, Jon told him, when he woke up. He tried to get out of bed. He needed to get back on the road to save her.

"Be still... Stannis is giving us his men. I have been legitimised and I am to reclaim Winterfel. Arya will be saved... but you will not if you do not get your strength back." Jon had said.

"But... she could be married already... he could be..."

Jon cut him off. "She has escaped King's Landing again, Gendry... I do not know why we ever thought the queen could keep her." He said smiling.

Gendry mouth dropped open. "Escaped... where?"

"We don't know, but Stannis has sent men to find her and bring her here. Then we will march on Winerfel."

"Why are you not gone?" Gendry demanded angrily.

Jon sighed. "I was not allowed. I am to be married and Stannis would not let me go now that he needs me to claim Winterfel to secure the North... I tried but, he is as stubborn as a mule."

Gendry was not amused.

"I am doing all that I can Gendry... do not doubt it. Stannis's men will find her and give her my letter and she will allow them to take her here. She will be well... I know it."

"I can't stay here and wait." Gendry said.

"You will." Jon said sternly. "I will not tell Arya that I allowed you to get yourself killed before she arrives. Stannis wants to meet you... you had best get dressed."

Gendry dressed and was led to Stannis rooms. He did not recognise anything. He must have been very ill when he last walked these halls, he thought. He walked in to the room and stood before the King who was looking down at a map, not bothering to acknowledge him. A woman in red eyed him from beside the King. She seemed to examine him from afar which made Gendry very uncomfortable. Jon shifted beside him, obviously feeling her glare too. When Stannis lifted his head, he gasped. Jon and Gendry gave each other a quick look, unsure of what was going on. Stannis mouth was ajar and he was silent, staring at Gendry. Finally he spoke, or rather shouted.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Gen... Gendry Water's, Your Grace."

"Water's... a bastard from King's Landing." Stannis's tone was more understanding than actual question.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Who was your mother?"

"A tavern worker."

Jon and the Lord Commander looked to each other in confusion. Gendry looked as if he might wretch from nerves.

"Has anyone ever asked you about your mother before me?" Stannis demanded.

Gendry's brow furrowed. "Yes... the two Hands's... Lord Arryn and then, after he died, Lord Stark, when he became Hand of the King."

Gendry heard Jon inhale sharply at the mention of his father. Stannis' eyes widened.

"Did they say anything about your father?"

Gendry looked up at the King. "I never knew my father, Your Grace... and the two Lord's made no mention of him."

"Aye... well, I hear you travelled with Lady Stark. Get your strength back and train with the others; you can help us take Winterfel. Are you good with a sword?"

"I prefer the war hammer, Your Grace."

Stannis shock his head and muttered. "I should have guessed."

It was now the Lord Commanders turn to gasp. "Seven Hell's," he exclaimed, looking at Gendry more closely.

Jon was about to ask what was wrong, when Stannis dismissed them with a loud grunt. When they left the room, they both looked at each other.

"What in the Seven hell's was all that about?" Gendry asked.

"I don't know... but we will find out soon enough I fear." Jon replied...


	15. Chapter 15

**Arya**

The dreams had started in Acorn Hall after Gendry and the Brotherhood left. At first she thought she just missed Nymeria more because she did not have Gendry to distract her, but they got more vivid as time when on. She remembered the first time she was able to taste the blood which dripped down the corners of her mouth, her teeth ripping into soft pink flesh and they way her stomach felt so satisfied when she was full. It was becoming more and more apparent that she was Nymeria in her dreams, that they were one.

She kept well away from the King's Road as she made her way north, hiding in trees whenever she heard riders approach or men in the distance. She slept in the trees too, tying herself to a branch high up with a small length of rope. She ate what she was able to hunt or trap, but lighting fires to cook meat was dangerous and could attract attention, so she only cooked once every three days and ate small rations in-between, with whatever roots and leafs she could find. Although she was prisoner of Kings Landing, she ate very well, as the Queen loved to jape her over dinner. Now, her fame was thinning again, as it did whilst she travelled with Gendry to the Wall. She felt weaker every day, but as she tied herself to the top of a new tree each night, she allowed herself to think of that blissful day and night in Acorn Hall.

She replayed Gendry helping her out of her clothes, the feel of his hard chest as she traced her fingers down and to his stomach. She remembered how his tongue played with her nipples and how her body clenched and her legs jerked as his fingers moved inside her and his thumb gently pressed her nub. Sometimes she allowed herself to cry for a minute as she remembered how he looked at her in awe and kissed her, mumbling 'I love you' and laying his head on her belly and telling her that she was his reason for living and that he would find a way to be with her, even if he was an unworthy Bastard. She missed how they laughed and japed about the Brotherhood downstairs at dinner, probably wanting to flay Gendry, knowing what they were up to in her chambers, but not being able to do anything about it. _You will be the death of me_ he whispered in her ear as he spilled his seed in her hand for the third time that day, panting and moaning as he tried to catch his breath. She missed him, she needed him and she would not give in to her weak, tired body. She would find him and be with him.

She headed towards the Riverlands, hoping to find the Brotherhood somewhere along the way. It had been three weeks since she fled from King's Landing and she had only come across trouble once. A man, dirty and stinking of ale, had found her sleeping in the woods. She had sat down to eat and unintentionally fallen into a deep sleep, her body exhausted from travelling and lack of proper food. She had woken to find him lying on top of her, ripping at her breeches and fumbling at her breasts. It took a few second for her to realise what was happening, and then for the shock and fear to turn into rage. As her survival instinct kicked in, she searched for her knife with one hand and pulled his hand from her breeches with the other.

'I like it when you struggle, girl.' He hissed, allowing his stinking breath to flood her face, making her gag.

She could not find her knife in the struggle. She was too weak to push his weight off her frail body, but she kept punching and kicking as best she could. The man grabbed her hard in-between her legs making her cry out in pain. His hands were outside her breeches but he touched her as if she were naked and willing. She bit down on his ear, earning her a hard slap across the face. Then he was gone. His weight was not on her, his hands had left her body and his stinking breath no longer washed over her. When Arya managed to sit up her eyes focused on a large wolf tearing at the man's neck. Arya's ears suddenly began to work again and she heard the man crying out for help and the wolf's growl as she tore into flesh.

"Nymeria... Nymeria, you are back." She whispered, before falling backward and passing out.

When she came to a few minutes later the man was dead and Nymeria was standing over her, licking her face. She reached up and touched her fur, not sure if she was dreaming.

"I am so sorry... I had to send you away from Winterfel... I had to do it to save you. You understand don't you?" Arya asked her.

Nymeria rubbed Arya's cheek with her nose and whimpered. Arya sighed and sat up. She hugged her wolf for a long time, crying. When she finally stopped, she felt invigorated. Her anxiety and fear seemed to melt away with the tears.

"Okay, it's time to find my bull Ny and then we go to the Wall and you can see Jon and Ghost again."

Nymeria nudged her leg and they began walking. It was only a few days later that they were surrounded by a group of men. They held flags with the Lord of Light decorating them. _Stannis's Men_ she thought.

"We are looking for Lady Stark... I have a letter from her brother on the Wall." A solider said far too late.

Nymeria had already bitten three men, leaving them with fewer fingers or gaping wounds in their arms and legs. Arya had stabbed one solider herself who tried to attack Nymeria.

"Jon Snow... now Jon Stark is looking for his sister Arya, who escaped the Queen's men in King's Landing... we are to take her safely to the Wall." He shouted, hoping to calm the girl with crazy eyes and the wolf with blood in her mouth.

"How do you know who I am?" Arya shouted.

She was filthy, in men's clothes. She did not look like a Lady.

The solider blushed. "Beggin' your pardon, Milady, but your brother and the smithy told us what to expect when we found you." He looked at her dirty breeches.

"And who else but a Stark would be protected by such an animal?" he nodded to Nymeria.

"The smithy... what smithy?" Arya gasped.

"Water's I think, Milady... he said he is your friend." He blushed again.

"Gendry is at the Wall, with Jon." She whispered.

"Aye... we can have you there in a few days if we ride hard... your brother said you were a better rider than any of us, Milady."

"I am." She said confidently. "You have a letter from my brother?" she asked, lowering her sword.

He handed her the letter and as she read it, the men tended to their wounds, throwing hate filled looks at Arya and Nymeria.

_Sister, my little sis has escaped the Mountain and the Queen again. I am in awe of your strength, as is a certain blacksmith. Come to Wall as soon as possible, little sister. I fear Gendry will go mad if he does not see you soon. You have chosen a good man Arya. He is devoted. I cannot wait to see you again. As soon as you are rested, you can ride with me and we will take Winterfel back in father's name. I love you little sister. Jon._

Arya could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them. Jon was finally a real Stark. They were going to go home. He was inviting her to fight with him. Gendry was safe at the Wall and she would see them both in few days. Nymeria was by her side again. It was more than she could have dreamed of.

"Let us be off." She said to the solders.

"Would you not like to eat, Milady?"

"I will eat when I am at the Wall." She said flatly. "Which one is my horse?"

**The Wall**

"Arya... gods, your safe!" Jon called from across the yard.

She ran to him and jumped up to stretch her arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could.

"Jon! I thought I would never see you again, brother."

"I had feared the same, little sister."

After a minute, he set her down and looked at her.

"You are well?"

"Yes... where is Gendry?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

There were men all around them, staring and gawking at her. Some seemed friendly, but others looked at her like she was meat. It was unsettling. Then she seen his large arms and broad shoulders, covered in furs, breaking through the crowd of onlookers.

"Get out of my way." He demanded as he pushed soldiers and Nights Watchmen aside.

"Gendry." She breathed.

Jon smiled. "He was nearly dead by the time he got here."

Arya smiled at Jon, but really she could only concentrate on the well built, black haired man who was walking towards her. His blue eyes looked at her with such relief that she could not move for a moment, lost in blue. She began to walk slowly towards him. Then she ran. When she was near, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He scooped her up and squeezed her. She lifted her head and, without caring that everyone could see, she kissed him on the lips, grabbing his hair and his face, and mumbling, "I missed you, my bull... I missed you."

Gendry knew he could be whipped for kissing a highborn lady, but in that moment he didn't care. She was back with him, where she belonged and everything would be well as long as they never parted again. He kissed her back, causing some of the crowd to jeer and whistle.

"I am so sorry, my wolf... I will never leave you again, my love." He said in-between kisses.

"Enough!" someone shouted.

Gendry didn't have time to look before he felt a sharp pain to the side of his head. Lights flashed before his eyes and he felt the dizziness take over as he fell to the ground.

"Why... why did you do that, you sack of wine?" Arya roared as she grabbed her knife and pointed it at the soldier who had hit Gendry across the head.

It didn't matter, however. Nymeria had the man on the ground and was taking a large chunk out of his hand.

"Call your beast off, girl." Stannis shouted.

"The hell I will!" she screamed as she bent down to Gendry, cupping his head and begging him to wake up.

"Arya... call Nymeria before she kills him. This is Stannis Baratheon."

"I could care less who he is... why did you have Gendry hurt?"

"He is a bastard; touching a high born... he is lucky that is all I did." Stannis said with his usual aloofness.

Arya called Nymeria and she left the solider alone and walked over, licking Gendry's face to try and revive him.

"So, you are Arya Stark?" a woman, dressed in all red and with a skinny frame, asked.

"I am... you must be the red witch." She spat.

"Some call me that, child."

"Enough." Stannis shouted. "Come to my room, now. We all must talk."

Arya stood up, her fist clenched. "I will go nowhere until I see that Gendry is alright."

All the men gasped or snickered.

"You would speak to your king like that child?" the red woman asked.

"He is not the king yet... and he has no right to determine who can and can't kiss me, witch."

Jon could see Sam, Pyp and Grenn, mouths open, eyes wide. Sam looked as if he was going to wet his pants.

"Arya, please. My friends will take care of Gendry, I promise." He beckoned them over and they came slowly. '"Can you tend to him, Sam?"

Sam nodded quickly and Pyp and Grenn picked him up and carried him away. Stannis was looking at Arya with venom. She had disrespected him in front of everyone and he could not let it stand.

"This savage is your sister?" he asked, looking at Jon.

"She has been living on the road for years, Your Grace, please forgive her rudeness."

Arya was about to protest, but Jon walked over to her and took her by the arm.

"Please Arya... behave." He half smiled at her whilst nudging her a little.

"Of course, My Lord." She said as she curtsied. "Anything for the Lord of Winterfel. Do I get to meet your betrothed?"

"In time... I have a feeling you two will get along." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Up to my rooms, now." Stannis ordered.

Arya looked at Jon and smirked.

"He is a gentle and caring soul, I see." She whispered.

Jon snickered. "He is kind and full of compassion... he is also very funny when in the mood... he has us all aching in our sides with his quick wit."

Arya had to cough to cover her loud laugh. She considered that Stannis Baretheon might be the most miserable man she had ever met, as she climbed the stairs.

"Will you show me the top of the Wall, brother?" she asked excitedly, after remembering where she was.

"Of course, later. You will love it, but Gendry wanted to show you, so you will have to wait until he wakes up. He has been talking about showing you for weeks... over and over."

"He blames himself."

"Aye."

They walked into a large room. Stannis, the red woman, Lord Commander, Jon and Arya.

"Your brother will take back Winterfel in your family's name." Stannis began, without offering her food or a bath. "He is marring the Wildling princess. You will marry too, I will find someone soon."

Arya gasped before rage filled her belly and she clenched her fists.

"I'll not marry anyone you chose." She said, looking him in the eye, fists clenched and determination etched across her face.

"You will do as I bid, girl." Stannis replied, unflinching.

Arya took a deep breath before saying, "If you think I escaped the Queen... twice and The Mountain, twice... travelled the King's Road during a bloody war and made it through alive, with barely a scratch... all so you can marry me off to some old, fat Lord I've never met, so that you can acquire a larger army, you are mistaken."

The Lord Commander had to couch to suppress a small laugh. Jon looked at him, bowed his head and smiled.

"You will do as you are told, girl." Stannis declared.

"I will slit the throat of any man who attempts to marry me... be warned _Your Grace_... I will not marry any Lord... so unless you plan on holding me down and wrapping a cloak around my shoulders and having me raped... it will not happen."

Stannis slammed his fist on the table. "Have you no honour child? Your father would ashamed!"

"Do not speak to me of my father... you didn't know him. He died to protect your claim to the Iron Throne; I will not give my life for you too."

"You will do your duty." The red woman said.

"I will do as I please, witch."

"Have you no control over her, Snow?" Stannis asked Jon, annoyance radiating from him.

"My father would not have made her marry against her will, Your Grace. I will not do it." Jon said in a calm voice.

"Well, know this... you will not marry that bastard!"

"I have no intension of marring anyone... I am a Stark. I will never take another name, but I will be with Gendry if I please... it is none of your concern."

"Arya... you cannot mean..." Jon began.

"Jon, I have never wanted to be a lady, nor do I care about living like one. I love Gendry and we will be together, but I will not marry him. If that is a problem for you, I will go somewhere where I can be free to live as I please."

"You will live in Winterfel, little sister... Gendry can be our smithy. The rest... we will see." Jon looked at the Lord Commander for inspiration, but found none.

"You will marry who I tell you to marry." Stannis said, unyielding.

"I will not, you stupid fool!" Arya yelled.

"How dare you, child... you are worse than your aunt... do you want to bring to the realm the same destruction your selfish aunt caused?" he roared.

Arya and Jon looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you mean Lyanna, Your Grace?" Jon asked.

"You look just like her, too." Stannis said his voice lowering. "She was also wild and it caused a war."

"Lyanna was taken by the Rhaegar Targaryen, how..." Jon began to ask.

"Your aunt was not taken... as your sister has proved, no one can take a Stark girl like her for long. She and the prince ran off together... for love." He almost spat the words, as if the idea of love disgusted him.

"My foolish brother was so in love that he refused to believe she ran away from him, but we all knew that no one could keep Lyanna Stark against her will, not even the prince. It causes a war and the death of thousands of good men."

"My aunt did not cause that bloody war... it was caused by men who think they can use women as pawns in their quests for power. If Lyanna was able to refuse Robert and be with the prince, none of the bloodshed would have occurred... have you ever thought of that, _Your Grace_?"

Every time Arya addressed him, Your Grace, she emphasised the tile, mocking him. Stannis did not seem to notice, although everyone else in the room did.

"Foolish dreams, little girl." Stannis rolled his eyes.

"We will see how little I am if you try to marry me to one of your Lords." Arya threatened.

"Enough... get out."

"With pleasure." Arya said as she and Jon walked out the door to a waiting Nymeria and Ghost.

"You're Grace... if I may." The Lord Commander asked after they had left. "Why not legitimise the blacksmith and then marry her to Arya Stark... they will be loyal with Jon, I'm sure."

Stannis groaned. "Leave us."

The Lord Commander left the room wondering why Stannis had not told the boy that he was Robert Barethoeons son.

Stannis turned to Melisandre when they were alone. "If I did legitimise him, he would be loyal; I have no doubt, if I gave him the girl."

"He has royal blood, Your Grace. The Lord of Light rewards greatly for the offering of royal blood. We can awake the stone dragon, Your Grace."

"What are you saying?" Stannis asked her.

"Burn him... burn the blacksmith." She answered, rubbing the ruby stone around her neck.


End file.
